


Cherry Blossom

by bucheonsbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 7 year age gap, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a thousand tags, Baekhyun is a carrier, Basically Baekhyun being worshipped, But please read them all because they're very important!!, Crown Prince Baekhyun, Cum drinking, Cumplay, Emphasis on fertility and reproduction and health and pregnancy, First Time, Fluff, I know, Innocent Baekhyun, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of breast swelling and breastfeeding, Mpreg, Rimming, Romance, Royal guard Chanyeol, Science I invented about mpreg and carriers in this AU, Self-Lubrication, Shy Baekhyun, There's a lot of graphic smut, Warnings for mentions of blood during loss of virginity, Whipped Chanyeol, blowjob, graphic smut, lots of love, male breeding, soft lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe
Summary: As his personal royal guard, bathing the Crown Prince has never been an issue to Chanyeol, who knows exactly how Baekhyun likes being washed. It only becomes an issue when Baekhyun starts liking it too much.





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> It's without a shame that I wrote this. Absolutely none.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Biggest thank you to Reign and Alana for being my betas for this fic! I wouldn't have made it without you *kissy lips face*
> 
> Little note: a sheath is a protection to replace the modern condom in this historical AU. It's made out of linen sheet! :)

 

 

“His Royal Highness the Crown Prince has arrived.”

 

Chanyeol lowers his eyes immediately, avoiding the new arrival in the room. Very quickly, one servant helps the prince out of his robes, gently pulling everything away from his body before giving it to another servant standing next to her. She does it until Baekhyun is completely bare, Chanyeol knows because that’s the only time he hears him walk towards the bath.

 

The servants who accompany the prince in his daily shower ritual are the ones who have been with him ever since he was old enough to sit in a tub on his own. They have known him, seen him bare as much as clothed, and yet, they still _all_ lower their eyes when he walks the distance from the place he undressed to the water.

 

Baekhyun is not a cruel prince- would never punish someone on duty to bathe him for looking at his body. He is old and educated enough to know what it means to be given a bath by someone else, all while a _plethora_ of servants stand by holding towels, oils, lotions, exfoliating scrubs, bath gel, shampoo, soap, candles, new clothes to put the prince in once he’s done showering and _many_ other products Chanyeol has come to learn.

 

It isn’t in fear of punishment that they don’t raise their heads, it is _for_ Baekhyun.

 

“You may lift your eyes.” Baekhyun announces, soft voice coming right in front of where Chanyeol is seated in the wide bathtub **.** That is generally his cue to extend a hand towards Baekhyun and guide him in the water with him, carefully leading him as not to slip or fall. And even if he does, Chanyeol is strong enough to catch him.

 

He wasn’t chosen for this duty _without_ qualifications at twenty-five years old.

 

And Chanyeol has done this enough to know how not to let his eyes roam over his body before looking at where the prince’s hand is, has done this enough to know how to look directly at his hand, to stand from the water and offer his own other hand, guiding Baekhyun inside the warm water with no issue.

 

Everyone involved in Baekhyun’s shower ritual knows how much the young prince’s tastes change on a daily basis. The servants, just like Chanyeol, know not to put anything in the water nor to decorate the tub before Baekhyun himself tells them what he feels like having.

 

On most days, Baekhyun’s choices change depending on his mood, the time of the day he’s taking a bath in, which bath of the day it is- he does tend to take multiple baths a day. If it’s not the first bath, he tends to go for less extravagant.

 

“I’d like candles, please.” He asks, voice still as soft as in the beginning.

 

The closest servant to the tub steps forward. “Which ones would you like, my prince?”

 

Baekhyun plays in the water, Chanyeol sees it from where he’s sitting behind him, elegant fingers catching on droplets each time his hand comes out of the water. “Is there any vanilla today?”

 

“Of course there is!” She bows her head and her back, looking at the floor. “I cannot tell you how sorry I am for last week, my prince-“

 

“Chansook.” Baekhyun calls gently. “I told you I am not upset. It’s okay.”

 

The servant still doesn’t raise her head. “But you desired candles, my prince! Your favorite ones, and I hadn’t thought of making sure we had enough for the week!”

 

Baekhyun laughs, bringing both hands under the water. “That let me try other fragrances!” He cheers up, voice going a little higher. “I must say my second favorite one after vanilla is now salted caramel. Please raise your head.”

 

“My prince!” Chansook exclaims, immediately raising her head. “I will make sure we also bring in salted caramel for you!”

 

The sea salt used in these candles comes from the North, a gift their new allies had provided to the Kingdom to prove their great faith. Chanyeol can’t say it has gone to waste, seeing how merchants have been transforming it into beauty care items or directly mixing it with other products, like scented candles.

 

While the chosen candles arrive, carried by two servants, Chanyeol lets them place it as the prince desires, only at times telling them to push them away further in order for them not to be dangerously close to the water. When they’re done, the room lights up a little more, especially around the bathtub. It had been clear enough for the flaming torches held by both servants on the total end of the room, opposite to where the tub is placed, and tiny non-scented candles placed on the counter where the sink stands. But now that they’re surrounding the place Chanyeol is to bathe Baekhyun in, the royal guard can see just how the light hits Baekhyun’s skin.

 

“What would you like in the water, my prince?” Chansook asks again, smiling all teeth. “Perhaps… cherry blossoms?”

 

To be able to even _suggest_ something to the Crown Prince, to talk and address him the way Chansook does, Chanyeol has learned to know she isn’t like any other servants in the palace- at least not to _Baekhyun_. Chanyeol sees her around him for the most part of the day as he is _also_ around the prince for the day.

 

She is present when he wakes up, when he prepares for the day in the morning, at breakfast, for snacks when Baekhyun is hungry in between meals, for dinner, for his bath time and when he’s about to sleep. Chanyeol has seen her show more affection towards Baekhyun than his own mother, the Queen, has. Perhaps it’s because of the amount of time they spend together, the way she treats him with not only duty but care, or the way Baekhyun treats her in return, with respect, kindness, and a great amount of thankfulness.

 

Chanyeol has been around long enough to know that not a single person in the entire palace bats an eye about the way she dotes on Baekhyun and the way she talks to him- Baekhyun doesn’t allow anyone to say a thing about her or her ways and that is how attached he is to her.

 

“Cherry blossoms for the water, yes.” The prince decides, nodding at Chansook’s suggestion.

 

Two servants approach the tub, carrying each a basket. Their movements are precise and practiced and under a minute, the water finds itself decorated by the pink petals.

 

“And for your body, my prince?” Chansook asks one last time, smile never leaving her face.

 

Chanyeol expects it, like any other day. Baekhyun turns his head to him. “What should I have today?” He asks, blinking at the royal guard like a lost child- which he’s far from being at eighteen years of age, but he still does, cheeks flushed from the heat. And that’s Chanyeol’s cue to put his hands on Baekhyun’s body, palms resting against his chest.

 

Baekhyun flushes his back against Chanyeol’s chest, letting Chanyeol’s thighs touch his in the process. The servants don’t react anymore.

 

“What would you like your skin to feel like today, your Royal Highness?”

 

“Soft. I’d like it soft.”

 

The royal guard almost laughs- Baekhyun’s skin is most probably the _softest_ in the entire palace if not in the entire _kingdom_. His skin’s softness is not only enhanced by the top tier products Chanyeol uses on him, but it also has its very own natural softness to begin with.

 

And it’d still be the most beautiful one without anything on it. A bare Baekhyun is the most precious thing to look at.

 

Perhaps it’s because Chanyeol knows Baekhyun, can almost read him at this point, that he knows to go for another of Baekhyun’s favorites.

 

“The rice milk and cherry blossom bath gel, if you may.”

 

Baekhyun offers him one last smile before turning his head and sitting up straight, in position, to be felt up as a servant approaches with the bottle, gently letting the substance fall in the water while Chanyeol’s hands roam all over Baekhyun’s body.

 

It isn’t called the Crown Prince’s shower _ritual_ for nothing.

 

It isn’t a simple washing time- it’s a time they believe Baekhyun has to relax and heal, absorb the energy from the water servants have carried in buckets until the tub was filled at almost its full capacity. It is time and work for both the servants and Baekhyun as he has to sit through the entire process that is his bathing time, which could lead to multiple hours.

 

The royal guard starts by putting his hands on the prince’s shoulders, applying minimum pressure before sensing Baekhyun tense up. “Is everything okay?” He whispers in the smaller’s ear, not minding the etiquette tags as they should not always be used, that’s what Baekhyun said at the very least. That they make dialogue too heavy and when others can’t hear, Chanyeol doesn’t have to address him by the long title.

 

“I’m okay.” Baekhyun answers back, in the same low voice.

 

“But your shoulders are tense.”

 

“I’m just- just tired, Chanyeol. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Not feeling like pushing further, Chanyeol brings his hands a little down further, catching on the prince’s nipples, hands passing by them up and down as he usually does. Baekhyun is still as rigid. It’s only when he continues and arrives at the stomach area that Baekhyun takes another sharp breath.

 

“Are you sure everything is okay?”

 

“Yes.” It sounds like it was supposed to be a lot drier and more final, but the word out of the prince’s mouth sounds impatient and whiny.

 

Asking another time would be inappropriate, as much as Chanyeol wants to make sure Baekhyun is well, which he doesn’t appear to be but if Chanyeol could do something to improve that, he’d be happy.

 

When Chanyeol’s hands catch on Baekhyun’s hips, he is reminded of just how _much_ he likes Baekhyun’s body. Why he does so.

 

It was said, ever since the Crown Prince hit puberty, that he had been blessed by the goddess of fertility. His wide hips would allow him to bear many, _many_ children and offer heirs to the kingdom. And true to their word, Baekhyun turned out to be a carrier, as confirmed by the royal physician exactly four years ago.

 

Word went around in the kingdom that the current Crown Prince was a carrier and from then on, royal families belonging to foreign kingdoms tried sending in their sons in hopes the King and the Queen would accept their proposal. They were all refused- Baekhyun’s parents didn’t want to make him bear such responsibilities at a young age nor did they want to rush him into a loveless marriage for their own benefits. Perhaps if he had not turned out to be a carrier the decision would have been made much more easily, but given that fact, knowing how his body would develop, knowing he is able _and_ will carry children in the future, they decided to leave it for when he’s older. When Baekhyun decides it’s time and to whomever he wants to. And today, at eighteen years of age, he still has not found the one for him.

 

The kingdom’s status held enough power and resources not to have to rush into a marriage kind of alliance. They didn’t need it. And even if they did, they would not utilise Baekhyun to achieve it for the simple reason that his birth and life was a miracle.

 

The King loved the Queen so very dearly and turning to concubines and other royal wives was not an option at the time, not even when the Queen could not bear children. Baekhyun came after many, _many_ years of patience.

 

He would not to be given just like that for his life should be celebrated as the most beautiful miracle in the kingdom. The fact that he turned out to be a carrier meant only happiness for both his parents.

 

Baekhyun was born healthy, the most beautiful face, the softest skin, and the character of an angel; delicate, shy and a little reserved. It could be considered self-explanatory, given the way his parents were so doting and careful with him- the way they still _are_.

 

If one thing Chanyeol is happy about concerning the royal family, it’s the way Baekhyun was well-treated and taken care of.

 

He’s beautiful to say the least. Beautiful _and_ unattainable for a man like Chanyeol.

 

The feelings the older man has been harboring for the young prince have been present ever since their first meeting. After being sent to the capital in hopes of finding a job that could help him send money back to his family, Chanyeol had in mind to use his strength from the very beginning.

 

It’d be a waste not to work with his muscles, as that is what he does best. And that’s where he started, carrying rice bags and distributing them in the houses of the neighborhood he was assigned to, all until he heard a public announcer on the streets deliver news that the royal family was in need of more guards and that anyone capable of doing heavy lifting and willing to train would be provided a room, food and a salary for his hard work.

 

And that is how, after passing the many exams, Chanyeol was located inside the royal court guarding the gates at night. Until one day, his superior approached him and asked if he was interested in guarding the Crown Prince as they were having a hard time matching someone with him. Upon hearing that, Chanyeol didn’t know if he could handle such a difficult prince with a nasty attitude, let alone the way he could not be matched with a _multitude_ of royal guards ready to serve and protect him.

 

Chanyeol was so very terribly _wrong_.

 

“Can you turn around and seat yourself on my lap so I can reach your thighs, your Royal Highness?” He asked this time loud enough for everyone to hear, waiting for Baekhyun to nod and stand, Chanyeol’s arms around his hips.

 

Baekhyun’s bottom comes in his sight- Chanyeol would take him in a _heartbeat_ if Baekhyun was interested in him.

 

Once seated over his lap, the prince’s hands steady himself by gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders, looking away from his eyes. When Chanyeol reaches for his thighs under the water, ready to massage them as usual before they can start the actual washing, Chanyeol notices the hardness of Baekhyun’s penis, his hands accidentally knocking against it while he moved them to grip Baekhyun’s thighs.

 

_Is this why he was bothered about being touched?_

 

He shouldn’t have come for a bath in _this_ way.

 

Ignoring it, Chanyeol continues his work, going over Baekhyun’s skin in circles, pressing before moving down, reaching his feet and providing them the same amount of attention.

 

Delusion would love to let Chanyeol think Baekhyun is reacting like this to _him_ , to being naked in the water together and to the younger being touched so blatantly. It makes enough sense for Chanyeol to ponder over it- after all, Baekhyun has been reacting like this ever since he sat bare in the tub with him.

 

In addition to this, Chanyeol shouldn’t even be the one giving him his daily bath, but somehow, with an odd and misplaced excuse, he found himself doing it while it should have been _reserved_ for the servants. But back then Baekhyun said he didn’t want the servants who had been with him his entire life to be touching and cleaning him like this and so asking his personal guard to do it made _much_ more sense.

 

“Please stand.” Chanyeol instructs, holding on the Crown Prince’s hips while he helps him push his weight off his lap into a standing position, asking the servants to take the candles away quickly so Baekhyun can sit on the edge of the bathtub and be thoroughly cleaned. After the servants hand him the cloth, Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun once again.

 

“Which gel would you like to be used on your body today, your Royal Highness?”

 

Baekhyun’s legs are obscenely spread, both hands holding on the edge of the bathtub for dear life. He’s still hard and Chanyeol is the only one to see it from the way Baekhyun is giving his back to the servants.

 

“W-Whichever one you suggest.” The Crown Prince still does _not_ look at him.

 

The royal guard does not give it much thought and decides right away on Baekhyun’s favorite, rice milk and cherry blossom.

 

He starts by passing the wet cloth on Baekhyun’s neck, arms, chest and stomach. He then kneels in front of him and lifts one of his legs, holding it with one arm while the other rubs in the gel, watching it form bubbles on the prince’s fair skin, doing the same thing with the other leg and then his feet. After asking Baekhyun to turn around to wash his back, the heat present on the smaller’s cheeks is definitely not one to be counted as normal.

 

“Can’t you do it from… here?”

 

Chanyeol blinks- how is he supposed to reach for his back when Baekhyun is presenting his chest to him?

 

“I’m afraid that might not work, your-“

 

Baekhyun’s eyes stop him, begging for Chanyeol not to continue with his very rational explanation. He should’ve known Baekhyun wouldn’t have wanted the servants to see the state he’s in. Taking pity on the younger, Chanyeol stands and almost flushes his chest against Baekhyun’s, holding him by the back of his neck while a hand washes his back.

 

Chanyeol feels his penis come in contact with Baekhyun’s hard one, the prince letting out a whine at that. He freezes. The servants all direct their eyes on the royal guard.

 

“Is anything the matter, my prince?” Chansook asks, not daring approach just yet.

 

“Everything is okay!” Baekhyun quickly answers, voice steady for the first time since Chanyeol saw his erection. “My leg is a little numb at the moment, that is all.”

 

“Would you like me to come and check on it for you, my prince?”

 

“Oh- no! It will pass! It’s normal, isn’t it Chanyeol?” He looks up, eyes bearing the same begging look as the moment before.

 

“It is.” He confirms, still not understanding what exactly Baekhyun is doing. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

 

All that is left to wash is the prince’s genital parts and his bottom. Chanyeol grabs the bottle on the edge that the servant had left earlier to add more gel whenever he needs more and pours a large amount on the cloth, kneeling once again in front of Baekhyun to wash his penis and testicles and as hard as he tries not to have inappropriate thoughts about Baekhyun, he simply can’t restrict himself. Not when he’s about almost completely sure Baekhyun has never been touched before.

 

The truth is Chanyeol would lie him down and take his first time gently, let him taste what intercourse is like and be the first one to penetrate him- in a dream, he’d be the _only_ one to ever touch Baekhyun. It’s a beautiful dream to have, imagining what Baekhyun tastes like and the sounds he makes when his hole gets penetrated. And as much as thinking of Baekhyun spread under him just waiting, Chanyeol would never lay a hand on him.

 

The reasons are multiple, just as they justify Chanyeol not making any advances on him, but what holds the crown for this race is the fact that Baekhyun has not expressed himself on wanting to be touched. And that prevents the royal guard from doing anything; Baekhyun’s word. If the prince was to ask Chanyeol to touch him, he knows it’d happen without a second of thinking.

 

Because he has craved long enough to touch the prince.

 

In the same mindset, Chanyeol understands that asking Baekhyun to turn around in order to reach for his bottom would be inappropriate as that would expose the prince’s hardness to everyone in the room.

 

Instead, Chanyeol guides Baekhyun behind him, in a way as to shield the smaller’s body with his and without a second thought, the royal guard reaches for his ass cheeks, holding one in his hand while the other pushes the cloth on his free cheek, watching the way the bubbles erupt on his fragile skin before doing the same to the other cheek. The only thing the Crown Prince does is hold onto him, hands steadying him by gripping on the guard’s waist.

 

It’s only when the time comes to wash his crack that the prince’s discomfort starts to deeply bother Chanyeol. He simply doesn’t understand it- dare he believe it’s his own fault? _Has he done anything to make the prince uneasy?_

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” He whispers in the smaller’s ear, gently passing over his ass crack with the cloth. “Would you want me to leave you some-“

 

“No.” Baekhyun’s answer comes right away. “It is fine.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t believe it in the slightest and he only pushes the matter because the only thing he has to provide Baekhyun with, as all and every single one of his baths should end with, is the cleaning of his insides. On any day, the royal guard wouldn’t have minded it, but today, with Baekhyun’s state, he’s afraid it might be inappropriate.

 

When Chanyeol was first taught how to bathe the Crown Prince, along with the appropriate way to touch him and the order in which the ritual must proceed, Chanyeol was taught the importance of the last and final phase of the ritual. If forgotten even for a day, the servants and doctors warned him about the seriousness of the situation.

 

It consists of the intrusion of a finger inside the prince’s bottom as it is believed the delicate prince should be stretched and cleaned from the inside every single day. For fertility, they argue. So Baekhyun gets used to the feeling of being stretched slowly for when the time comes for his first penetration. To make sure he’s clean from the inside and to avoid diseases.

 

The royal guard suspects Baekhyun already knows of it and practices it on his own, either not to embarrass himself when Chanyeol does it and it turns out to be soiled or simply out of pleasure.

 

Once the prince is seated back inside the water, on Chanyeol’s lap, the smaller’s back to the guard’s chest, the older reaches between his ass cheeks gently, his middle finger caressing the puckered skin before pressing against it, the water making the intrusion as easy as if he had opted to use oil.

 

It all happens at the same time; Baekhyun moaning, the servants all turning their heads towards both men in the water and Baekhyun gripping his arm under the water.

 

He should _not_ have done that.

 

“My prince, is anything wrong?” Chansook asks, stepping forward on her feet before Baekhyun puts her to a stop with one raised hand, shaking his head. Chanyeol feels the smaller’s walls clench around his finger.

 

“P-Please step out.” He manages to say. “I believe I have some pain left from last night’s sleep.”

 

The servant doesn’t move.

 

“I did not sleep well, Chansook. You don’t need to stay here until the end.”

 

“But my prince, we-“

 

“Go prepare for tomorrow’s feast.” The clenching around Chanyeol’s finger hasn’t stopped and Chanyeol despises himself for reacting to it, for letting his own penis harden in hopes they leave him alone with this very affected Baekhyun. “Chanyeol will oil my skin and dress me. Everyone is dismissed.”

 

A Crown Prince’s word is not to be questioned, no matter how small or vulnerable he is. The servants leave one by one by the bathhouse’s front door, only Chansook remaining behind, lingering as her worried eyes look at Baekhyun. The prince and her stare back and forth, communicating _Heavens_ know what with their eyes until she looks at Chanyeol.

 

“Are you sure you are ready, my prince?”

 

“Chansook!” Baekhyun sounds horrified, seizing up. “Please leave!”

 

_What in Heavens’ name is happening?_

 

“And you,” She points at Chanyeol’s head, eyes glaring. “I hope you take care of him gently.”

 

“Chansook!”

 

“No one has to know for now.” She sighs, turning around to leave the bathhouse the same way the other servants did.

 

The silence that follows is the heaviest thing Chanyeol has ever had to endure. He wants to ask what the matter was, maybe reassure the prince that it _is_ normal to be aroused, to reassure him that it is nothing to be ashamed of and maybe that’s exactly why he asked everyone out- too embarrassed of walking out of the tub with his hardness. What makes everything worse is the fact that Chanyeol’s finger is _still_ inside the prince.

 

“May I ask-“

 

“I apologise.” Baekhyun mumbles, sounding every bit ashamed.

 

“Because of the hardness of your member?” Chanyeol dares, not moving his finger.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer.

 

“That is normal.” The guard tries, voice as comforting as he can. “Arousal and sexual needs are natural and normal.”

 

Baekhyun is just as silent as he was seconds ago.

 

“Are you apologising because you were in this state in front of me?”

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stops, squirming in his lap. “That isn’t it.”

 

“Then?”

 

“I want… you to do it to me.”

 

Chanyeol stops breathing. “What?”

 

The smaller’s hand grips a little harder on Chanyeol’s under the water. “Your fingers inside me- like this and- and your penis-“

 

“Your Royal Highness.” Chanyeol’s heartbeat picks up, rendering him speechless. “I don’t seem to understand what it is that you want.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” The hurt doesn’t go unnoticed in his voice. “Call me by my name.”

 

Chanyeol must be dreaming. “I cannot- I truly don’t understand.”

 

“If you wish to reject me, then-“

 

“No!” The royal guard needs words- explicit explanations because proceeding to do anything like this will make him lose his mind. He can’t- simply can’t lay hands on Baekhyun without understanding. “Tell me exactly what you desire. I just cannot believe my ears at the moment.”

 

“I saw it in the book I was studying this morning.” The prince sounds so embarrassed Chanyeol feels terribly _wrong_ to be asking him to explain. “The carrier was lying on the bed with his legs spread while his lover made… love to him. He became pregnant.”

 

Chanyeol swallows, uncertain. “Is that what you want? That I make love to you?”

 

“Yes.” This time he answers with more conviction.

 

Instinctively, the older puts a hand on the prince’s stomach, the implication of children making his penis throb. “Are you sure you want me to take your first time?”

 

Answer unchanged. “Yes.”

 

The shock and disbelief cannot get any bigger, not with the way Chanyeol’s brain is running. _Is he dreaming?_

 

“May I ask why?” He ventures, hoping it doesn’t offend the prince nor makes him change his mind about being touched. “You are the Crown Prince.” He states, like Baekhyun doesn’t _already_ know. “You may have anyone your heart desires but to come to me, a mere royal guard?”

 

The sigh that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth is loud enough to make Chanyeol think he messed up this time. “I- Do I need to explain this in detail?”

 

Even with Chanyeol’s naked figure behind him- under and inside him, the prince is still the same shy prince the guard has come to know for the past few months, the one who gets flustered even at _compliments_.

 

But to even entertain the idea that Baekhyun feels- wants to offer him something so precious is such a ridiculous and delusional idea that Chanyeol feels silly for keeping it in his mind. What can he do, when the _naked prince in his lap is suggesting it?_

 

“You need to- I must know what it is that you feel and what exactly you need from me.” The guard prays to the Heavens it isn’t only for the sole purpose of physical intimacy. “If you ask me to take away your virginity to get rid of it, I will. If you ask me to penetrate your hole to make it feel good, I will.” Chanyeol knows just how much Baekhyun doesn’t- wouldn’t trust people around him to even _think_ of touching him. And as a carrier in his prime age to bear children, the guard can only guess his sexual needs are just as important as any other person.

 

“I need to know the reason behind this- the idea.” Chanyeol adds in a last attempt to reassure Baekhyun. They have a seven year age gap after all, come from different backgrounds and have lived life as two _very_ different individuals. What might be one vision to the guard might be another to the Crown Prince.

 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, body shaking in the slightest against Chanyeol before tightening his grip on the taller’s arm, like that would make the fear go away. “I want you to do… what the lover did to the carrier in the book with your fingers and- and with your penis. I want to feel you inside me.”

 

Chanyeol gently pulls his finger out of Baekhyun, moving his arm quickly to wrap around Baekhyun’s hip, not letting the panic invade the smaller, as his mouth finds its way to Baekhyun’s neck, starting slow with a chaste kiss- encouraging, promising, reassuring the prince it’s okay to continue talking. Baekhyun shivers visibly against him.

 

“I want it to be you because you attract me.” Baekhyun’s small voice presents more than anything the uncertainty he’s facing. Chanyeol, despite his shock, continues to softly kiss his neck. “Because I enjoy your presence. And when I saw the drawing- it had to be you. When I-“ Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be able to continue.

 

Chanyeol caresses his stomach, dares to move his lips to the prince’s cheek to leave a warm kiss on his skin, watching in fascination the way Baekhyun shivers all over again. _He’s so sensitive._ “When you?” He tries, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand under the water, thumb passing over his knuckles. “Tell me. I want to hear you.”

 

“It’s embarrassing.” Baekhyun mumbles, squeezing back on Chanyeol’s hand. “You will not- You might not like it.”

 

Engaging in a conversation is a good idea, it seems, as Baekhyun talks much more when Chanyeol asks questions back. Maybe sharing his own feelings might help more than any talking ever will. “Do you wish to hear what _I_ think of you, _Baekhyun_?”

 

“I do.”

 

At this point, there’s no need to hold back or think about boundaries. No need to worry over the right and the wrong and the permitted and the forbidden. The prince wants him- _Baekhyun_ wants him. Wants Chanyeol to touch his bare skin and to take his first time. Wants his _royal guard_ to do this because he’s _attracted_ to Chanyeol.

 

It’s enough, Chanyeol thinks. Baekhyun just laid his heart out for the older.

 

“I have been craving to touch you ever since I met you.”

 

 _Smart move._ Baekhyun relaxes the slightest against him.

 

“Had someone told me you would _blatantly_ ask me to take you months ago, I would have laughed in their face. But now- now that I have you bare and willing in my lap- _Heavens_.”

 

“Do you- Do you like… me?”

 

Chanyeol laughs, bringing his mouth to Baekhyun’s erratic pulse point. “In a dream, I’d be the first and last man to ever touch you. And in a better dream, you’d be mine. _Legally_ mine.”

 

The implication is heavy, the royal guard is aware of it, but so is everything else they’re doing. Baekhyun seems eager.

 

“And if you allow me to- if you _desire_ me to, I’ll make you bear my children.” Baekhyun’s grip on Chanyeol’s hand tightens. “I’ll take care of you, _marry_ you.” It can’t get any more obvious than this. “Because you are so very pretty. Desirable. Shy and dare I say adorable. Because you make me want to be around you all day long. Simply because you are Baekhyun. The _sweet_ Baekhyun.”

 

“M-Make me yours?”

 

“ _Only_ if that is what you wish.” Chanyeol reassures, kissing behind his ear. “If despite me being only your guard you still desire me to occupy such a place in your life, then yes. Because I want you as much.”

 

Baekhyun guides one of Chanyeol’s hands between his legs, between his ass cheeks and lets him take the hint, nodding when Chanyeol’s finger touches his puckered skin, allowing the intrusion.

 

“I imagined you like this.” Baekhyun whispers, clenching on the finger inside him to stop it from moving. “When I finger my hole, I remember how you do it to me in the bath. It makes me feel heated all over and I… I want you to touch me.”

 

Chanyeol’s other hand reaches for Baekhyun’s penis, gently rubbing the head before moving his palm up and down the length. “Is that what you were shy about? Your fantasies?”

 

Baekhyun whines in response.

 

“Why you were hard in front of everyone?”

 

The clenching on his finger becomes tighter. “I was being taught about the stages of reproduction this morning- how important it is that the one who impregnates makes love to the carrier multiple times to ensure it takes. And the pictures- I could not get them out of my head. The idea of you doing it to me-“

 

To have been able to arrive until this point is an accomplishment for the usually quiet and shy prince, to be able to make Baekhyun talk and discuss crude themes while they’re naked together in the warm water, Chanyeol feels like he has truly succeeded.

 

“Would you like to take my fingers first?” He concludes Baekhyun must not know everything there is to know about intercourse. “Tell me how many fingers you use inside your hole when you do it on your own.”

 

With one finger going in and out of Baekhyun gently, one hand stroking over his hardness, Chanyeol also plants his mouth against the prince’s neck, making the smaller lie completely back on him, eyes closed. “Two.”

 

“Do you wish to feel my penis inside you today?” He kisses over and over, feeling Baekhyun’s natural warmth invade his senses. “Today we could only do it like this. Fingers and then my tongue- we should not hurry with it. Not your first time.”

 

But Baekhyun opens his eyes and shakes his head. “I want your penis. Everything- can we do everything?”

 

Chanyeol can’t help but laugh, reaching for the smaller’s mouth in their twisted position and planting a kiss over it. “What other things do you have in mind?”

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks flush brighter, making him look away, turning his head back to the door. It doesn’t matter because Chanyeol has his body trapped against his, chest to back, and he knows the way Baekhyun is, has been with him long enough to understand how the prince thinks and acts. If in all matters he is moderately shy, how can he not, when talking about _intercourse_?

 

“Are they things you have seen in the book, too?” He tries, taking the responsibility away from Baekhyun and throwing it on the book.

 

“Yes.”

 

Even with a finger inside his bottom and a hand against his hardness, bare and flushed against another man whose own penis has hardened _just_ for him, Baekhyun is still as delicate, perhaps afraid of being judged, and not experienced. “Would you like me to tell you what I’d love to do to you?”

 

Easy steps. Chanyeol asks questions, gets information, shares his own feelings and coaxes Baekhyun into it slowly. He simply cannot wait to take the prince out of the water and lay him down on the bed, completely bare.

 

“I would take you out of the water and lay you on the bed, spread your legs and lick your hole until you cannot take my tongue anymore. Then I’d use my fingers inside you, stretch your insides properly before penetrating you with my penis and taking away your virginity- make you climax multiple times to make it a memorable night.”

 

Baekhyun turns his head to Chanyeol, the blush on his cheeks just as present as the eagerness in his eyes. He stands off Chanyeol’s lap, turns around and sits on him so that they are face to face, their lengths rubbing against each other with minimal movement. “Will you… teach me how to kiss? And to-“ The smaller seizes up when Chanyeol’s palms catch on his ass cheeks. “To swallow your semen?”

 

Chanyeol’s penis throbs, the urge to take the prince animalistically- he is ready for it, ready to take him gently, to teach him so they can go hard, so he can pin him down the bed and pound inside him- let Baekhyun taste intercourse the best way he believes it should be tasted. Teach him all the positions he has himself learned back in the village reading erotic books and from what he has applied with his old partners.

 

However, for the prince’s first time, shy and a little lost, Chanyeol will make sure to take it slowly, to take him _softly_. “When you become pregnant?”

 

Tradition wants it that the carrier swallows the baby’s father’s semen as often as he can, as it is believed to be healthy for the carrier during pregnancy and because it helps strengthen the bond between both future parents.

 

“When I do but also now.” He looks into Chanyeol’s eyes first and then down to the water, where Chanyeol’s length stands against his own.

 

“Touch it.” The guard encourages. “You are allowed to touch it.”

 

The prince moves his hand in the water, slowly going down until his palm catches on the head, rubbing his fingers around it before looking up. “Will you teach me to put it in my mouth?”

 

“Do you want to?” He squeezes a little harder, handfuls of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. “Do you want to kneel for me and take it in your mouth?”

 

Baekhyun shyly nods, hand still around Chanyeol’s length.

 

They still have a lot to learn together, Chanyeol still has to teach Baekhyun to be a little more vocal with him as it is important for all matters in having permission to touch him- today it was given in more ways than one, but for other times, for later on and the more they do it, especially when it’ll be about impregnating Baekhyun, the guard has to make sure Baekhyun can voice everything out clearly.

 

He’s still a little shy and reserved and as it is his first time, clueless, but Chanyeol will work on that with him. Teach Baekhyun to tell him what he likes and the things he wants- how he wants intercourse to take place. It matters to Chanyeol more than anything that Baekhyun is comfortable, enjoying what they do and knows that it is safe enough for him to use his voice.

 

It certainly isn’t because the royal family has been very strict in matters of sexuality, on the contrary, it has been a topic that was often discussed because Baekhyun’s parents’ had a hard time conceiving a child and later, as they discovered, Baekhyun’s very blessed body and the fact that he turned out to be a carrier.

 

Among the subjects that he is taught at home by the best teachers in the entire kingdom, Chanyeol is aware of the fact that Baekhyun has an entire class about fertility, sexuality and reproduction. And he’s been learning about these topics ever since puberty, as it was believed knowledge meant prevention and health. If he knew how to care for his body, if he knew how to prepare for puberty, what it meant to be a carrier and everything about pregnancy, both his parents believed he’d stay healthy.

 

As that was their first concern.

 

The only thing Chanyeol can blame Baekhyun’s shy character on- sexuality included- is the fact that he’s simply like this. A little reserved and shy, but also modest and calm. All the characteristics average carriers possess, and Chanyeol is keen on not wanting to change Baekhyun’s ways. He likes the way the prince is, finds it endearing and attractive. He simply wants to make Baekhyun feel at peace enough to ask for these things and talk to him _despite_ his shyness.

 

They can go slow today and see if Baekhyun wants to push through and take it until full penetration, a thing Chanyeol would love to have. To taste and to feel- to be blessed enough to be the first man to go inside the prince’s body, the one to touch and hear him in these moments of very protected intimacy.

 

“Keep your hand on my penis.” Chanyeol gently instructs, his own hand moving over Baekhyun’s. “Up and down, that’s how it’ll feel good. Just like this.” And with that, he pushes both their hands along his length, from the tip until his testicles, particular attention to the head. “Can you keep your hand on me like this?”

 

Baekhyun is still rubbing the tip when he answers. “Yes I- if you want to.”

 

Chanyeol proceeds to move his own hands to Baekhyun’s bottom, each palm resting against one ass cheek. “How about this?” He squeezes for emphasis. “How does it feel when I touch you here?”

 

There probably has never been a day in which the guard has seen the prince blush more than he has today. Absolutely none. “It feels good.” He answers, like it’s something he has to be guilty for. “But do you- I don’t know how-“

 

Before asking for permission, Chanyeol plants his lips on Baekhyun’s forehead. “That is okay. I’ll teach you. I’ll show you how to make it feel good. Just follow me and answer when I ask something, okay?”

 

“Okay.” This time, it’s with a little more conviction.

 

“Open your mouth and close your eyes. You don’t have to do anything.”

 

Baekhyun complies, tiny hand still working over Chanyeol’s hardness. Slowly, Chanyeol first kisses his right cheek, his left cheek, the corner of his mouth before pulling one lip in his mouth, softly sucking on it before releasing it, enjoying the way Baekhyun trembles against him.

 

This is going to be the _best_ night of his life.

 

The next thing he does is lick inside Baekhyun’s mouth, against his tongue before moving to his gums, letting his tongue run until he has the smaller’s mouth a little more wet. “Now you do the same. Try it on me.”

 

Baekhyun stops working his hand on Chanyeol’s length while he tries to suck one of the guard’s lips in his mouth, a little clumsy. Chanyeol understands he needs his entire focus to work on it, thus not being able to do both things at the same time. When Baekhyun shyly licks at Chanyeol’s lips, not daring to push it inside his mouth, the taller catches the prince’s tongue with his lips, sucking on it as Baekhyun’s eyes widen, the grip he has on Chanyeol’s shoulder with his free hand tightens.

 

_He likes it._

 

“You’re doing well.” One finger creeps up until Baekhyun’s crack can be easily reached, the pad of his finger stimulating the tight skin. “Pucker your lips, I’ll give you a kiss.”

 

Truly an amazing academics student and a fast learner, the prince obeys like it’s any other lesson, and Chanyeol starts pushing against his hole. “I’ll put a finger inside you before we practice kissing so you can stretch a little, and then I’ll insert another.”

 

Baekhyun blinks, expression turning worried. “Two?”

 

“You’ll need at least three of mine before we engage in intercourse.” Chanyeol explains, rubbing the ass cheek with his free hand. “You usually use two inside yourself, no?”

 

“I do but they- your fingers are bigger.”

 

Chanyeol’s heartbeat picks up. This size difference they have is something he’ll _always_ be reminded of.

 

And he’s scared in Chanyeol’s lap- the guard can’t have that. “I will go slow.” He assures, leaning in to drop a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. “As slow as you want it until you tell me you want another finger. And if you can’t, I’ll take you out of the shower and lick your hole until you relax.”

 

“But I do want your penis inside me.” How can one sound so soft and yet so _tainted_? “I think it would be easier out of the water. I do it on my-“ _Still so shy_. “On my bed with oil.”

 

Chanyeol won’t deny him that. “I’ll have you on my tongue once we are out and dried.” He gently pushes Baekhyun’s hand away from his length and wraps it around both his and Baekhyun’s, rubbing them together. “Lean in. Give me a kiss.”

 

The prince pouts. “I don’t know how.”

 

“That is the point.” Chanyeol chuckles, gripping a little harder around both him and Baekhyun. The prince reacts right away, breath picking up from the way Chanyeol throbs against him, desire unashamedly out for him to see, to _feel_. “This is how I can teach you.”

 

And so Baekhyun does, closes the little distance between their mouths and pecks Chanyeol’s lips a few times, waiting for Chanyeol to reciprocate, move back or react, but it doesn’t happen. “Am I not-“

 

Before he can finish his sentence, Chanyeol lets go of their lengths, both hands rising from the water to cup Baekhyun’s cheeks, leaning his head slightly before taking his mouth, licking at his lips for permission before reaching the inside of his mouth, sucking his tongue, letting their tongues touch, going wild enough for the prince to dare go a little more bold, which he does, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and grinding down his own length on Chanyeol’s bigger one, almost humping him while the guard claims his mouth, only letting him back up for air.

 

Baekhyun looks debauched and very much _aroused_. He leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and hides in his neck. “Give me a moment.”

 

Did he go too hard on the prince? “Baekhyun.” He calls out softly, hands resting on his hips. “Was it too much?”

 

“No.” He sounds out of breath. “No, but you-“ And he’s faintly grinding against Chanyeol again, openly this time. “You feel good. You… make it feel _so_ good and I don’t- I’m not used to it.”

 

“Should we stop?”

 

“No!” The answer is immediate, the prince lifts his head. “I want more.” He confesses. “I want to do it again but I also want to get out of the water.”

 

The implication is very clear; he wants Chanyeol to do what he promised he would on a bed. “How about we do it one last time, and then I take you out of the water and on a proper bed for your first time?”

 

Chanyeol goes as hard as the first time, letting Baekhyun grind against him when the smaller becomes more and more excited to a point he cannot contain himself anymore, lets him whine and moan and sob against his mouth and reach with delicate hands to touch his chest, lets him feel his muscles, run his hands over Chanyeol’s nipples until he deems it enough.

 

He helps the prince out of the used water first, stepping after him to guide him to the slightly smaller tub to their right, the one filled with water, clean of any products, to be used after a bath to ensure nothing stays on the skin. Once Chanyeol uses the clean bucket to fill it with water and lets it gently against Baekhyun’s skin a few times, he does the same with his body and steps out first this time, helping the prince after him.

 

The first thing he does is wrap the prince in a towel too big for his body, throwing one around his waist quickly before reaching for Baekhyun and adjusting it around his body, tying it together at the edges around Baekhyun’s nipples. “Follow me?”

 

Taking Baekhyun’s hand in his seems like a big matter, bigger and even, dare he say, more intimate than what they had been doing in the water previously but the prince lets him, nods and follows behind him and it all feels so very natural that anyone looking at them from the outside would have thought they were a couple.

 

The first room to the right after the hallway leading out of the bathhouse is a single bedroom, Chanyeol knows because he sees the servants going inside with Baekhyun after a bath, usually, where he doesn’t enter and lets the servants do their work and dress the prince before he can present outside to Chanyeol and go on with his day.

 

What Chanyeol is sure of is the fact that Baekhyun uses sugaring to rid himself of his body hair and he suspects that is what the servants enter the room for, besides dressing the prince, and that must have been why Baekhyun was so adamant on not letting him in. It’s noticeable in the way the smaller has no armpit hair as well as no hair on his legs and thighs, and Chanyeol can say he feels them up on a daily to be able to talk about it.

 

He also assumes Baekhyun doesn’t have any on his bottom nor near his hole, but since the guard touches these areas under the water and in very little time, he doesn’t truly have the necessary time to make sure of it. Either way, he finds it endearing- the little shy and innocent prince rids himself of body hair to look this soft, and for _who_? Chanyeol has an idea.

 

The room turns out to be bigger than Chanyeol ever imagined, and it doesn’t look exactly as he thought it would. It’s his first time stepping in and the entire location is decorated as though newlyweds were to use it; candles on every possible flat surface, white bed sheets decorated by cherry blossom petals, a lingering scent of what possibly could be burned caramel.

 

“Do you have any idea?” The guard turns to Baekhyun, pointing to the room.

 

“Chansook.” The smaller sighs, closing his eyes. “I told her to just leave and not make it obvious but-“

 

“Make what obvious?”

 

Baekhyun’s lips close together, eyes looking up like a deer caught in headlights. “N-Nothing.”

 

He’ll just have to work the answer out of Baekhyun, then. “My prince, how do you expect me to touch your hole when you cannot even tell me what bothers you?” The only reaction Baekhyun gives him is a deeper blush. It _must_ be sex related.

 

The only way to make the prince a little more at ease is to put hands on him, Chanyeol concludes, both hands untying Baekhyun’s towel to throw it on the bed, ripping his off in the same movement before flushing his body against the smaller, palms reaching to cup Baekhyun’s bottom.

 

_Soft and overheated._

 

“We must trust each other. I need to tell you what I feel and when I want to take you, just like you need to tell me what you feel and how you would like to be touched.” Their lengths stand against each other, hard, ready, and Chanyeol’s is red, hurting to a point he knows he’d usually never chase after someone for this long, would prefer going to a secluded place and touch himself until he orgasms. But this is Baekhyun and as much as his body wants it fast, his heart wants time.

 

He knows this is new territory for the prince, knows he needs time and patience. And Chanyeol will eagerly provide. “Look at my penis. Look at how hard it is for you.” Baekhyun obeys, head tilting slightly down to take note of the statement. “I would not be here had I not fantasized about you all this time. Had I not wanted to put you under me in a bed and take you.”

 

Had Baekhyun been experienced, Chanyeol knows he wouldn’t be this shy and reserved. At least he’d know what to expect and how to proceed, but now that he’s not only with the man he has been thinking about for what seems like a long time, but he finds himself in an embarrassing situation in front of everyone, lusting and thinking about his own guard penetrating his hole and taking his virginity. He must not even be aware of what Chanyeol wants to do to him.

 

Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s hands in a last attempt. “Chansook did all of this.” He starts, looking up expectantly. “She knows that- about what I wanted you to do to me.”

 

“She does?”

 

Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol isn’t even upset at the fact that people were aware of it, he simply is curious as to why the prince makes such a big story out of it. “About what I told you in the book… I asked her about it once.”

 

So many questions the guard wants to ask at once but it’ll only scare Baekhyun if he does so. He’ll go one by one. “About imagining yourself spread on the bed with my penis inside you?”

 

What’s important to understand is that these topics should never be something one is ashamed of discussing openly, even more with a lover. And as much as Chanyeol will have to repeat it for Baekhyun to understand, he will. That these are normal and natural things to talk about, and that no topic is forbidden.

 

“Yes…. does it upset you?” Baekhyun tries, resting his hands against the taller’s waist.

 

“Not at all.” Chanyeol reassures, squeezing the ass cheeks between his hands. “I’m glad you had someone of trust to discuss and ask questions-“

 

“She knew before.” The prince cuts. “About me thinking of you, she knew that. And this morning with the book- I needed to tell someone. Perhaps asking my teacher about it would have been a wiser idea but that would have been too… embarrassing. And he’d have told mother and father and they-“

 

“They would have made a celebration out of it.” Chanyeol softly completes.

 

“Exactly!” Baekhyun laughs, cheeks going up with the movement. “And they would ask about when the wedding is and for the physicians to examine my body- an entire nation celebration because I’ve let a man inside my body.”

 

It makes sense, when Baekhyun’s fertility and sexuality and privacy is shared among so many. It makes lots of sense not to want to tell anyone. But there’s also the fact that his parents worry for his health, and Chanyeol cannot blame them for that. “After we engage in intercourse, I want you to see a physician.”

 

“Chanyeol.” The smaller questions, frowning. “I just told you why I did not wish to.”

 

“I understand.” He assures. Of _course_ he does. “You could tell him not to tell anyone so we can have time alone and in peace before the entire kingdom knows. But **,** ” Baekhyun’s eyes defy him. “But you must know that even to me, your health comes higher on the list. I must know if you feel any pain after intercourse, if you bleed more than the usual- the physician must conduct a test inside your hole to examine your insides and make sure-“

 

“Okay!” He sounds so embarrassed. “Fine, I will go on with it. Just for you.” He mumbles, looking down.

 

The guard is not having it. “Look at me.” He orders, aware of the tone he’s using. And as naturally as the tone came to him, Baekhyun lifts his eyes, awaiting.

 

“You will bear my children one day. You will be my prince and my carrier and my _lover_.” Either it’s the candles making him imagine things or Baekhyun’s eyes have started filling with tears. “I am the first person who will worry about you. First in place no matter what anyone says.” Baekhyun looks so, _so_ beautiful. “And as you are a carrier, you need to be more careful about these things- you’re more sensitive, fragile and intercourse for the first time is crucial to your health.”

 

These are all things Chanyeol learned while attending to the prince. It is widely known that a carrier’s hole coming in contact with a penis for the first time, ensued by penetration, changes the hormones in his body and the body’s ways. For example, he remembers learning that a carrier’s insides, after penetration, become wet and after he engages in repeated intercourse, his body begins to create self-lubricant, as it believes it isn’t needed before he is penetrated by a man.

 

“Will you go inside with me?” Baekhyun shyly asks, resting his head against Chanyeol’s. “The physician also has to check on my breasts and I- I don’t wish to go in on my own.”

 

Another hormonal change that happens after deflowering is the phenomenon of breasts swelling up with milk for the first time as the body believes that where there is penetration, there is a need to prepare for an eventual pregnancy and therefore breastfeeding. The liquid’s quantity is very little compared to an actual pregnancy, but among carriers, that is one important topic that comes up very often.

 

“I will. _Of course_ I will.”

 

Baekhyun looks slightly relieved. “And to announce it to… my parents.”

 

“I will also come with you.”

 

The issue isn’t the King and the Queen not accepting Chanyeol as Baekhyun’s partner- on the contrary, someone as built and strong and well-mannered as Chanyeol is the perfect candidate. They don’t care much for the social status and one’s background, would not with Baekhyun as he was promised to be able to choose whomever his heart decides. And when they see how much Chanyeol makes him happy, there will be no way they could ever refuse.

 

The only problem in this matter is how much they’ll be excited and how embarrassing it will be for the Crown Prince. Chanyeol can’t imagine the entire palace talking about Baekhyun losing his virginity, with who, how it was and sharing medical details about it as _well_.

 

“Now will you please let me taste your hole?”

 

They’re still both hard, having entertained the idea of intercourse for so long and after having engaged in the slightest in touching each other’s bodies, Chanyeol can say he’s eager to get a taste of Baekhyun.

 

The prince lets himself be lifted and held until his back hits the soft cherry blossom petals, hands reaching for the white sheets. “W-What should I do?”

 

Chanyeol is not very far away from him. “Can you spread your legs for me?”

 

They fall open as if on command, ready for the guard to use as he pleases. Chanyeol starts by kissing the inside of his thighs, gently rubbing the puckered skin outside his hole with one finger before moving his lips to Baekhyun’s testicles, licking around the soft baby skin.

 

_Baekhyun has no hair body at all._

 

Small and easy steps, his lips explore freely before even entertaining the idea of finally licking at the most precious part of Baekhyun’s body. It’s only when his lower body is covered with love marks that Chanyeol believes Baekhyun has had enough time to warm up. “Can you now lift your legs and hold them open for me?”

 

Baekhyun complies as fast, understanding that he needs to bend a little so his bottom can be a little higher in the air. Chanyeol lies down completely on his stomach, face in front of Baekhyun’s unashamedly most sensitive parts.

 

He kisses around the hole, liking the way Baekhyun shivers against him before kissing the puckered skin. Feeling a little more daring, Chanyeol lets his tongue out and licks Baekhyun for the first time.

 

The prince cries under him, hands giving out, letting his legs fall back around Chanyeol’s face.

 

_A carrier’s most sensitive body part._

 

When Baekhyun realises what has happened, he seizes up, quickly moving his legs away from Chanyeol’s head. “I apologise- oh Heavens! I did not think-“

 

Chanyeol grabs the full thighs with both hands, pulling them back around his head. “This way it’ll be easier.”

 

“But I’ll suffocate you!”

 

The guard laughs- both at Baekhyun’s idea and at the way he’s still so inexperienced. Chanyeol will teach him how good sex can feel like. How much it contributes to happiness and well-being, as he should know, and as a carrier, how healthy regular sex will keep him at the best of his form.

 

“You won’t. Just give me your hands.”

 

Before the prince can say anything else, Chanyeol places the delicate hands in his hair and delves back for his hole, licking with more force, flattening his tongue against the puckered skin before going back to licking at its outside, all while Baekhyun tugs at his hair for dear life, cries _perfectly_ audible enough for anyone passing outside.

 

“Let me lick inside you.”

 

 _That_ is the best part of licking someone’s hole- pushing a tongue inside.

 

“Chanyeol-“ The smaller pants, weakly pulling. “Don’t- not inside.”

 

“Why not?”

 

The prince shakes his head. “Don’t.”

 

That is certainly a new reaction. “Can you tell me why?”

 

Baekhyun’s head falls back on the pillows, the flush visible down until his neck. He doesn’t speak for a few deep breaths. “You- You should not be putting your tongue in that place.”

 

“Is there a reason?”

 

The embarrassment can’t be any more visible. “It’s dirty and it’s where I’ll… give birth from.”

 

Chanyeol sits back up, keeping both hands on the prince’s thighs to keep them spread. “Your insides get cleaned every day, Baekhyun. I know as much because _I_ clean it for you. It is always neat.”

 

“Does it not… disgust you?”

 

“Disgust me?” Baekhyun has _no_ idea. “I will be putting my fingers and my penis inside you, why would it disgust me if it is my tongue?”

 

In a way, it’s unfair and beautiful, the way the prince is yet so innocent, so pure. So reserved and insecure. How there’s beauty to it, how it makes the boy alluring, wanted, makes men around him yearn to put hands on him, to take him.

 

There is beauty in his innocence. And Chanyeol believes even once Baekhyun gets penetrated for the first time, when he’ll have the taste of semen in his mouth and even when he becomes pregnant- the most obvious evidence to the loss of his innocence- Chanyeol still thinks he will be as pure. As beautiful. As fragile. That he will need as much reassurance and attention.

 

“You will taste it.” Baekhyun provides shyly. “If it is on your tongue.”

 

Chanyeol isn’t letting go of the matter. “And will you not taste my semen when I have you on your knees?”

 

The prince’s head lifts to look at the man holding him spread open, a mix of confusion and surprise on his traits. “I will- I want to.”

 

“Then why is it not okay if it is you?”

 

The prince’s smile is apologetical. “I am a carrier. You don’t have to do these things for me.”

 

“Baekhyun.” _What in Heavens’ name is he talking about?_ “Do you think you are any less of a person because you lie under me in bed?”

 

“It isn’t like that.” Baekhyun sighs, fully sitting up and letting the grip his guard had on him fall. “I know these things aren’t for me and- really, I understand it. I am eighteen years of age, Chanyeol, I know about these matters. You do not need to tell me.”

 

Chanyeol laughs for lack of an answer, not knowing which _matters_ the prince is addressing. “That is new knowledge to me. I have never had a carrier say he will kneel for me but forbid me to lick inside him- what does it mean that these things are not for you?”

 

At the mention of Chanyeol’s ex-lovers, Baekhyun pulls the blankets over his intimacy and looks away. Perhaps mentioning them was not a good idea. “Baekhyun, listen I-“

 

Before he can even entertain the idea to finish his sentence, the Crown Prince has pulled away from the bed, a single piece of cloth tied around his waist to protect himself from everyone’s eyes. “I made a mistake asking you to bed me **.** Forgive my imprudence, it must have been my hormones messing with my head. I will take my leave as you are free to take yours.”

 

The hurt in his voice does not go unnoticed.

 

Chanyeol chases after him before he has the time to leave from the door, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. “No one will be taking any leave before you explain to me.”

 

“Chanyeol-“

 

“ _No_.” This time, it looks like they have past the state of shyness and gone onto something that touches deeper. “You are of importance to me. I will not let you go upset and affected. Tell me why this entire matter is making you like this.”

 

The prince looks hesitant, eyes going from Chanyeol’s face to the candles behind them. “If I knew, I wouldn’t have asked you- I don’t know the things that you do and the way you see or hear things.” He needs to mention the ex-lovers now. “And when I brought up the other carriers who I had intercourse with- it was all back in my village. Before you and... in no way was I showing off that I have had multiple partners or that I know more about you, I just-“

 

“The guards I had before you.” Baekhyun cuts, looking down at his hands. “They made me understand about this matter and you-“ He looks up. “You have not grown here and you may not be accustomed to this but- you make me talk about these things and I don’t- I don’t even know why.”

 

Chanyeol hesitantly reaches for him, still very much naked, and places both palms on his shoulders. “Because these things bother you.”

 

“And if they do, what can _you_ do?”

 

“I can talk to you.” Chanyeol simply provides, moving his hands to Baekhyun’s now clothed skin. “If you refuse to tell me, we cannot go anywhere.”

 

The prince doesn’t move for what seems like an eternity, until he decides on his own to sit on the bed, pulling the blankets over his lap where he’s sitting legs crossed. Chanyeol doesn’t mind being bare.

 

Chanyeol believes everything can be solved with a discussion- words. Exchanging on them, on one’s feelings, fears, wants, is the way to go. That is what his parents have been teaching him ever since his birth.

 

“Have you never wondered why the guards I had before you never stayed very long?”

 

“I supposed because you didn’t find them suitable.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t lift his head, keeps staring at his fingers like they’ll give him the answer on whether or not it’s a good idea sharing everything with Chanyeol. “They were not indeed.”

 

_How is that linked to Baekhyun thinking being eaten out is something he doesn’t deserve?_

 

“They treated me like I was… a child. Like I was not the Crown Prince, capable of taking my own decisions because I’m a carrier.” Baekhyun’s laugh is dry and void of any humor. “Because I am weak for the position I must occupy- shy and reserved and on top of this, a _carrier_.”

 

“How is being a carrier something weak?”

 

“Everything.” Baekhyun laughs. “From the very little control I have over my body to all the hormonal changes and all the attention and care it requires- I am nothing before another man penetrates me. That is what my body tells me when it only allows me to self-lubricate after the first penetration.”

 

Looking through the window, Chanyeol sees the moon shining. It must be late in the night.

 

“I’ve heard them talk about me and-“

 

The guard would have never thought this has happened to the young prince. “Is this what you thought of me?” Chanyeol softly sends back. “That I was like them?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, faint blush appearing on his cheeks again. “You were gentle… but in the end, I did not want to push my luck. I thought this is how things usually go and so I- just have to adapt but you- you kept bringing this topic up and I-“

 

“Which topic?” The guard knows very well which one.

 

“What we just talked about.” Baekhyun replies in a quiet voice.

 

“Say it. I want to hear you say it.”

 

_Just how can Baekhyun not realise his worth?_

 

“And look at me while you say it.”

 

There is beauty in innocence, that is the only way the guard could ever describe the prince.

 

“That you wanted to… lick inside me.”

 

Chanyeol pulls the blankets to the floor, surprising the younger as he hovers over him, obliging Baekhyun to lie on his back and look at him in the eyes. Chanyeol pulls the thin piece of cloth loosely wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist and plants one arm against the bed, caging him between his body and the mattress.

 

“See this right here?” He asks, his free hand cupping Baekhyun’s exposed entrance. “This is the most important thing to me. Say it.” Chanyeol plants his mouth against Baekhyun’s neck. “Say it, my prince.”

 

Baekhyun trembles and shivers under him but one of his arms grip Chanyeol’s, and his legs don’t close back when Chanyeol spreads them. “M-My hole is the most important thing to you.”

 

It’s crystal clear that Baekhyun needs reassurance and to have a long conversation with Chanyeol about… _everything_. He simply cannot let the prince continue thinking that. “And do you know why it’s so important to me?”

 

“Because this is where I’ll bear your children?”

 

Chanyeol moves away from his neck and brings his other arm to cage the smaller against him and the bed, looking at his beautiful lost eyes. “You are _not_ my baby factory. You are a carrier among many things, you are not _just_ a carrier.”

 

It’s like the prince has never heard of this. “T-Then?”

 

“You are Baekhyun.” Chanyeol kisses one of his cheeks. “You are first and foremost the Crown Prince.” A kiss on his other cheek. “You are a miracle and your life should be celebrated as such.” A kiss on his nose. “You are the kind boy I see every day greeting the servants.” A kiss on his neck. “As you are the boy who holds many duties on his shoulders and yearns to see his parents a little more.” Chanyeol kisses his forehead. Baekhyun closes his eyes. “A fast learner and a perfect student.” A kiss over his eye. “And among all of this you also are a carrier, but to reduce you to _only_ a boy capable of bearing children is wrong.”

 

“And to you?” The prince shyly asks after opening his eyes. “What am I to you?”

 

“My lover.” There is no hesitation in his answer. “The boy I’ve kept in my heart for all these months as well as the boy I dream about taking in my bed to make love to. To please and to make happy. That is what you are to me- the fact that you are a carrier and will carry my child one day is a detail. That is not why I want you.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes close again, his breathing picks up from the way his breath is labored. “Does it not bother you that I am weak?”

 

“You are not.” One hand finds it way to Baekhyun’s bottom again. “How can someone take fingers and a penis inside his hole, bear with the pain and bleeding, carry a child for nine months and give birth to it from _here_?” He stops, his thumb slightly entering the smaller’s hole. “You are fragile, that is true. And perhaps if you compare your body strength to mine, you’d be weaker. But if I had to compare pain tolerance, I would not stand a chance against you **.** ” He takes a deep breath. “Your fragility is something we celebrate, not a matter to look down on.”

 

The prince’s legs wrap around the guard’s waist, pulling their bodies flush one against the other. “Do you know what you feel like?” He asks, delicate hands resting against Chanyeol’s biceps. “You feel like safety- everything feels safe with you, even lying bare under you like this feels safe.”

 

“Do you know why you lie under me?”

 

_Baekhyun truly is a piece of art._

 

“Tell me.” The prince answers, voice dreamy.

 

Chanyeol feels himself harden again, letting the smaller feel his hardness by grinding their lengths together. “Because you want to.”

 

Baekhyun smiles.

 

“Because I want you to.” Baekhyun lets himself moan and for the first time, doesn’t look away from Chanyeol’s eyes. “You lie under me because you are mine to protect. Because you accept the protection I provide. Because from the moment you said you desired me, you became my responsibility.”

 

Baekhyun shyly reaches for Chanyeol’s face, puckering his lips. Chanyeol takes the hint and kisses him softly, pressing against his lips only to suck one into his mouth.

 

“Chanyeol.” The prince calls for his attention when the guard has his mouth on his neck and a hand on his hardened length again, stroking Baekhyun. “Can you… lick inside me?”

 

“Lie back and spread for me.” Chanyeol retracts away from the smaller’s body, watching him oblige in the instructions. “Hold onto the sheets. You’ll need it.”

 

Watching the Crown Prince fall apart is truly a sight- the corruption and debauchery sit so well on his face and for his first time getting his hole touched by a man’s tongue, Baekhyun takes it _so_ well. He cries and shakes and begs Chanyeol not to stop, all laced by faint shyness and innocence.

 

Except it doesn’t last long before his legs fall completely spread open, on either side of the bed, and his mouth runs wild. Wilder than Chanyeol has ever heard before. He begs the guard not to stop licking his hole, promises he’ll be so good on his knees for him, that he’ll take his penis and allow the guard to do as he pleases, but to _please not stop._

 

Chanyeol hardens completely at his words.

 

Baekhyun reaches orgasm in the estimated time the guard thought he would, and he didn’t last long. That is to be expected with his hole’s sensitivity and it being his first time. Baekhyun looks completely out of it; sweaty, covered with his own cum, shaking and still very much sensitive. Had it not been his first time, Chanyeol would have gone for a second orgasm, would have kept his legs spread open and licked him until he cried.

 

However, that is not in his plans today. He’ll keep it for their next time.

 

The prince is still out of breath when Chanyeol returns with a wet piece of cloth he finds near the door, a small bucket full of water and enough cloths to wash up. Chansook thought of everything.

 

“G-Give it.” The prince weakly demands, closing his legs in the process.

 

“I’ll wash you up.” Chanyeol answers, taking his place on the bed again. “Spread your legs.” The semen is on his stomach, that’s where the cloth needs to reach.

 

It’s clear and easy to understand Baekhyun’s face at his actions. The aftermath of sounding so pleasured and having orgasmed on a man’s tongue.

 

Chanyeol rubs one of the younger’s knees. “Can I do it for you?”

 

Baekhyun blinks at him, his eyes travel between Chanyeol’s face and the hardness standing between his legs. The guard is aware of the fact that he sits unashamedly bare and aroused. Baekhyun finally gives in.

 

“How did it feel?” He casually asks, gathering the semen in one place before wiping it away from the prince’s skin.

 

“Good- _really_ good.”

 

Focusing on the task at hand, the guard doesn’t look up.

 

“I made a lot of… noise and I-“

 

Chanyeol throws the cloth to the floor and laughs, finally looking up. “You did sound _quite_ pleasured.”

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

_The prince is so endearing._

 

“It’s great that you did.” Chanyeol adds a little more seriously. “Sex should be pleasurable, enjoyable. I expected this much.”

 

Sitting up, the prince shyly looks to Chanyeol’s hardness. “You are still very hard.”

 

Chanyeol can _feel_ he is.

 

“Can you… teach me to put it in my mouth?”

 

“I can.” Chanyeol reassures. “But do you still have energy for that?”

 

Baekhyun nods and leaves the bed, kneeling in front of the guard. “I do.”

 

_Who is Chanyeol to refuse Baekhyun?_

“Do you want the taste of my semen in your mouth?” Chanyeol approaches the edge of the bed and spreads his legs in front of the prince, letting the smaller come face to face with his erection. “Do you want to get a taste tonight, my prince?”

 

“I do.” Baekhyun answers, hands dropping in his naked lap while his thighs stick together, closing in on the space previously left between them.

 

“Have you ever seen this in books?” It could be the case, seeing how Baekhyun knows where to place his hands and how to close his legs.

 

“I did… it was with a carrier too and he- his lover made him kneel like this to feed him semen during his first month of pregnancy.”

 

Stroking himself with one hand, the guard reaches for Baekhyun’s cheek with the other, caressing. “That’s what I’ll do with you when you carry my child. But I won’t have you on your knees, that won’t be comfortable for you or the baby.” Chanyeol continues caressing the smaller’s skin until his nervous shaking comes to an end and he finally lifts his head.

 

“Are you sure this is what your heart desires? Having my penis on your tongue tonight?”

 

“It is.” Baekhyun confirms. “It’s just that you are very gifted and I don’t know how- how to take it all in my mouth.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Chanyeol moves the thumb from his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek into Baekhyun’s mouth, deep enough to let him suck on it. “You take what you can, Baekhyun. There is no rush. I’ll teach you every day to take it a little deeper until you can swallow me whole.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes close, Chanyeol notices the way the smaller’s length starts hardening again.

 

“I’ll have you on your knees like this every day for me, teach you to suck my penis until it can hit the back of your throat without a gag.”

 

Baekhyun opens his mouth, letting the thumb drop out and sits his bottom on his heels. “Teach me.” He begs. “Be my teacher tonight.”

 

It’s an easy beginning with just Chanyeol’s tip in Baekhyun’s mouth, giving the younger enough time to get accustomed to the taste and the weight on his tongue.

 

“Just like that. You’re doing so good, Baekhyun. So, _so_ good for me, my prince.”

 

The guard just knows Baekhyun has a thing for being called his _prince._

 

It comes as a surprise this time, how great Baekhyun’s sucking skills are although only the tip is in his mouth.

 

“Will you let me push it down a little more?” He asks after moments, being sure the prince is now comfortable.

 

Baekhyun nods, seated in place as perfectly as he was in the beginning. “Give me your hands and let my penis out of your mouth.”

 

The reaction doesn’t come right away, instead the prince doesn’t move.

 

“I need to explain something.” Chanyeol adds softly, ignoring his painful erection.

 

After telling Baekhyun to squeeze on his hands when he can’t take more of his length down his throat, Chanyeol lets himself admire the younger before anything. Baekhyun’s lips are tainted with his precum.

 

“Swallow this first.” He pushes the liquid into Baekhyun’s willing mouth, watching him obey. “I cannot wait to see you taste my semen.”

 

Baekhyun reaches for his hands, linking them together before shyly reaching forward to lick at Chanyeol’s testicles, tentatively, looking up to see the older’s face.

 

_How is Chanyeol supposed to go soft on him when he does things like this?_

 

“Teach me more- please teach me more.”

 

With renewed confidence, Chanyeol pushes his length slowly, watching it disappear in Baekhyun’s mouth more and more until it almost reaches half its size. Baekhyun then squeezes his hands.

 

“Now move your head back and forth on it and suck my penis like those caramel sweets you like so much from the North. Don’t be shy. If you are on my knees tonight it’s for you to have your first taste of penis, my love.”

 

Baekhyun only looks up at the endearment name, blinking at Chanyeol like he doesn’t know if he heard him well.

 

“Is it alright if I call you love?” He tries, not having noticed the name escape from his lips. “May I?”

 

The prince nods at him and squeezes his hands. Chanyeol’s heart beats a little louder.

 

“Then suck my penis, my love.”

 

And Baekhyun does, a little held back in the beginning, not daring to make noise or letting too much saliva drip from his mouth but the more Chanyeol encourages him, the messier he gets, the more aroused Chanyeol gets and the praises falling from the guard’s mouth grow in number.

 

He needs this orgasm. And he needs it to explode inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

“Will you sit back and let me screw your mouth?”

 

Another squeeze of hands and Chanyeol finds himself pushing in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth, careful, even in his state, not to push in more than half his length and make the prince choke on him. It takes him another few seconds to let go inside Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth, pulling out to stroke himself before ejaculating, aiming it at his opened mouth.

 

When he regains his senses, Baekhyun has not yet moved, and the semen has touched not only his mouth but his lips and his cheeks.

 

Chanyeol reaches for him, heart still beating. _Baekhyun waited to be told what to do._

“Swallow what is on your tongue for me.”

 

Baekhyun complies and opens his mouth again. Chanyeol gathers the remaining semen from his lips and pushes it on his tongue, doing the same until his cheeks are clean. He makes him swallow again.

 

“How does it taste?” He wonders, hand playing with Baekhyun’s hair. “Let me hear you.”

 

“You taste good.” Baekhyun’s voice is a little rough. “You taste very good on my tongue. Better than the caramel sweets.”

 

Not able to wait any longer, the guard pulls the prince up on his lap, hissing when Baekhyun’s bottom comes in contact with his sensitive penis but doesn’t move the smaller away, keeping him in place with a tight grip around his hips before kissing his mouth, licking inside him without a care in the world, not minding his own taste on Baekhyun’s tongue.

 

“Tell me something.”

 

“Anything.” Baekhyun replies a little breathless, hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. He looks a little more at ease, comfortable even, although his movements are tentative and shy.

 

Perhaps he should not ask the prince tonight. They have all the time in the world to do these things and let Baekhyun taste and experience. _Should he still bring it up?_

“We tried a lot tonight.” He starts, not letting go of the naked prince. “And if it was only for me, I would continue and take your virginity but I don’t know if you still have energy or the want for today.”

                                                     

“I do.” Baekhyun drops his head in Chanyeol’s neck. “I want to feel you inside me.”

 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks, although very well aware of Baekhyun’s hardness against his stomach. “We don’t have to if your heart is not to it. We can have intercourse any time you desire it.”

 

“No, Chanyeol. I want it tonight- I want you to take my virginity tonight.”

 

Chanyeol is so proud of the younger for voicing clearly his desires. “Tell me what else you want.”

 

Baekhyun wraps his arms around the guard’s neck and breathes against his skin. “I want you to be the first man to penetrate me and I want it to be you… who makes me bleed.”

 

Carriers, when they lose their virginity, bleed. It’s explained by the fact that when a penis enters a carrier’s hole and reaches the protective membrane wrapped around the womb, the penis breaks said membrane, causing it to bleed but also making the carrier able to bear children.

 

Being the one to cause the bleeding- Chanyeol shivers at the thought, at the _implication_.

 

“And I want to start self-lubricating because of your penis- I want it to be you.”

 

It can’t get any clearer. Chanyeol is just as ready. “Then I will take you tonight.”

 

Depositing Baekhyun on his back, Chanyeol reaches for a pillow to place under the prince’s head and one, under the prince’s bottom, to make it easier to finger his hole. “Tell me when it’s too much.”

 

Baekhyun spreads his legs in answer and grabs the sheets, readying himself.

 

“Which oil would you like me to use to deflower you, my prince?”

 

Toes curling, flush down his neck and eyes now opened, Baekhyun’s breathing picks up. Chanyeol reaches for his thighs, slowly, touching to ground him, to remind him it’s only Chanyeol, that it’s okay and normal, that he’ll make it feel _good_.

 

“Chansook left quite a few.” Chanyeol adds, making Baekhyun chuckle, his thighs relaxing a little in Chanyeol’s hands. “I was thinking perhaps the cherry blossom one would suit you.”

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun breathes out. “Cherry blossom, please.”

 

Quickly enough, the bed smells of cherry blossoms, Chanyeol’s fingers coated in it and ready to be inserted inside Baekhyun, the jar left open so it can be reached easily- the guard doesn’t doubt the _room_ will be smelling like it soon enough.

 

The first finger goes in easily, makes Baekhyun whine and spread a little wider while Chanyeol’s free hand caresses his soft ass cheeks. “You are bare of any hair.” He comments, pushing his digit in and out until Baekhyun’s insides stop resisting the intrusion. “Do you rid yourself of it?”

 

“I- I do. The servants do it for me.”

 

That’s what he thought. “Will you let me see how they do it one day?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It’s embarrassing- I don’t want you seeing that.”

 

“But you let me bathe you.” Chanyeol ponders, retracting his finger to add more oil and push two inside this time, catching the prince’s moans a little higher this time. “I remember very well bathing being the servants’ job.”

 

Baekhyun reaches between his spread legs where Chanyeol’s fingers are disappearing inside his body and stops his wrist from moving. Chanyeol takes the hint and stops moving.

 

“I know but- but I didn’t want them bathing me.”

 

“And why not?” Chanyeol’s free hand catches on the prince’s hard nipples. “Did you want it to be me sitting in the bath with you?” He teases, no mocking in his voice. “Wanted me to be the one seeing you bare every day?”

 

_How can one lie in the position the prince is in, be taking fingers inside his hole- being prepared to lose his virginity, and still be this shy?_

 

It only makes Chanyeol want to corrupt him more.

 

“Yes I did. I- I wanted you to touch my hole.” Chanyeol starts moving his fingers now that Baekhyun’s insides are not as tightly gripping him anymore. “But I want to look pretty for you... I don’t want you seeing me getting ready.”

 

Besides sugaring, the guard assumes the servants cut Baekhyun’s nails and arrange them neatly, brush his hair after a shower and dress him, perfuming him at the very end so he can go out smelling his best.

 

“Do you ask them to clean your hole too?”

 

Baekhyun seizes up, looking surprised.

 

 “To look pretty and neat when you come to me?”

 

“I-“ Baekhyun clenches around his fingers. “Are you not upset?”

 

Chanyeol laughs, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Why would I be upset over you putting in this much effort to look good for me? I am flattered.”

 

“I also… ask them to perfume me before the bath.” Baekhyun admits like one does about his wrongdoings. “I want to be the best when you look at me.”

 

It’s a very difficult thing not to have his heart melt when Baekhyun says things like this. “You always are the best when I look at you, my love. Bare or adorned, I look at you the same.”

 

Retracting his fingers, Chanyeol prepares for the hardest task and dips three fingers inside the jar.

 

“I like it.” Baekhyun throws back. “I like looking good and I like being bare of hair and smelling good and wearing diamonds- I like it. But I also like lying bare under you like this.”

 

“I won’t stop you.” The guard reassures. “ _Heavens_ , I like you anyway you present. And if it makes you more at ease to be prepared by the servants and coming out to me ready and pampered, Baekhyun, I will not stop you- I am your lover, not your father. I will not control you.”

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun sounds a little emotional.

 

“But know that if you come out looking all pretty for me, I’ll have you bare and legs spread on my bed soon after. You’ve been warned.”

 

Baekhyun erupts in laughter, throwing his head back to the pillow while Chanyeol positions his fingers at the prince’s entrance. “I have to put three inside you.” That earns him back Baekhyun’s attention. “It might hurt a little.”

 

It ends up hurting a _lot_ , Baekhyun cries as soon as they breach his hole, reaching for his lover’s free hand to squeeze on it. “Oh love, should we stop?”

 

“N-No. Push them inside.”

 

Chanyeol obeys, a little slower this time but it doesn’t stop Baekhyun’s tears, nor does it stop his whimpers. “I’ll make it feel good soon, I promise.”

 

The prince doesn’t oppose to it, legs still widely spread and waiting for Chanyeol to move the digits inside his body. “When I push my penis inside, it’s going to hurt a lot more.”

 

“I know.” Baekhyun whimpers, squeezing on his hand. “B-But I want to.”

 

Giving Baekhyun a few moments to breathe, Chanyeol waits until he receives the signal to start moving his fingers, quickly aiming at the younger’s prostate in an attempt to direct his feelings from pain to pleasure. It works- Baekhyun starts moaning.

 

It’s only when the guard looks down that he sees he has started to harden as well. He cannot wait to feel Baekhyun’s heat.

 

When Chanyeol deems the pleasure enough and the pain reduced successfully, he takes his fingers away and watches Baekhyun’s hole stretch around nothing before tightening again. Baekhyun lets go of his hand.

 

Leaving the bed, Chanyeol walks to where he found the oil jars and grabs a sheath from next to it. Chansook truly thought of _everything_.

 

“I will have to wear this tonight.” He speaks softly, waiting for the prince to open his eyes again. “I’ll impregnate you one day, but for tonight, I only want you to worry about feeling good and losing your virginity.”

 

Baekhyun’s flush is officially the brightest he has ever seen during the night. “Y-Yes, no babies for tonight.” He confirms. “But can we talk about babies… later?”

 

“We will. _Of course_ we will.”

 

Chanyeol strokes himself to complete hardness before rolling onto his erection the sheath made of linen, all the way to the base of his penis. “I want to make you pregnant, believe me. But before that, I want us to feel pleasure. Is that okay?”

 

“It is okay. A baby wouldn’t be safe this time.”

 

The prince refers to the dangers of a carrier being impregnated the same time he loses his virginity- Chanyeol also knows the troubles that may arise from the hormonal changes in the body. They first need to let Baekhyun’s body get used to having been penetrated, see the royal physician and get the confirmation that it’s safe to try for a baby.

 

Chanyeol dips his finger in the cherry blossom oil and spreads the substance on Baekhyun’s hole, dipping another time to spread a great amount on his clothed length. “Are you ready for me?”

 

Baekhyun’s shy smile covers his face. “I am.”

 

The guard leans down and hovers over the bare prince, supporting his weight on both arms to kiss Baekhyun’s mouth, lick away the worries and the fear and warm him up. “I will go in.” He whispers after seconds of silence, erection throbbing.

 

“Take me.”

 

With one hand, Chanyeol directs his length to Baekhyun’s entrance and lets the tip touch the puckered skin, pushing only slightly for his rim to catch on the head, leaning over Baekhyun again to claim his mouth as he starts to push himself inside.

 

Baekhyun cries against him, nails digging in his biceps, teeth biting at his neck. He whimpers and cries and shakes while Chanyeol is _barely_ past half his length. “Love, look at me.”

 

“K-Keep pushing-“

 

“Baekhyun.” He orders. “Look at me for a moment.”

 

It’s with tears in his eyes that he does, but he _does_ , no regret flashing over, no thought of backing away.

 

“Are you _sure_?”

 

The prince asks for his hands, linking them together before letting Chanyeol pin them down against the mattress. “Make me bleed.”

 

“Okay.” He kisses his forehead. “I got you.” Another kiss over his wet cheek. “I’ll take your virginity. But after this you are mine- I will not throw you away. You will be officially mine.”

 

“Yours. _All yours_.” Baekhyun sobs, delirious on pain.

 

This time, Chanyeol keeps pushing until it’s all the way inside, aware of Baekhyun’s reactions, aware of the hands squeezing his to death, but he pushes and he does so because he trusts Baekhyun. Because Baekhyun asked him one thing and he promised.

 

It’s when he feels something wrap around his penis that Chanyeol understands they’ve reached Baekhyun’s womb protective membrane. “We’re here.”

 

Baekhyun smiles at him through the pain. “K-Kiss me. It’s going to hurt- please kiss me.”

 

And Chanyeol obliges, claiming his mouth hard before feeling the skin tighten around him and finally burst. Baekhyun seizes up, clenching insanely tight around him before letting go.

 

Chanyeol feels the blood drip out of Baekhyun. “You’re bleeding, my love. You’ve done it. Take a deep breath.”

 

The pain is supposed to go down in intensity as of now, since the membrane has been broken. Baekhyun’s insides should open up a little more and the pressure should lessen. It should be bearable before it becomes pleasurable.

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun calls, squeezing weakly on his hands. “I feel it inside- I think it burst.”

 

Reaching where they’re connected, Chanyeol brings his hand in the air tainted in a deep red. “It did. I’ve taken your virginity, my love.”

 

The shivers breaking on Baekhyun’s skin run wilder than any other time. “M-Make it feel good now, please.”

 

“Be as loud as you want.” Chanyeol encourages. “Let me hear you.”

 

It happens almost as fast as Chanyeol commands it, finding Baekhyun’s prostate with his erection buried deep inside the carrier. Baekhyun _does_ moan for him.

 

The guard alternates between slow and fast, hard and soft, caressing Baekhyun’s length, leaning down to whisper dirty words in his ear and kissing his forehead. And what makes him the happiest is seeing Baekhyun scream in pleasure this time, pain long forgotten on his face as he begs Chanyeol not to stop, wraps legs around his waist and tells him how good his penis feels and how he’s never felt this high.

 

They don’t last long- _can’t_ last long after having orgasmed once prior to this, having spent the night riling each other up. Chanyeol releases inside the sheath while Baekhyun does it in between their flushed stomachs, untouched.

 

Chanyeol leans his head on Baekhyun’s chest, allowing himself to catch his breath before pushing up to stare at the prince’s face. His eyes are closed but the evidence of his pleasure lies on his stomach. “Are you with me?”

 

Baekhyun whines in response.

 

“I’ll pull out and bring something to clean you up. Don’t fall asleep yet.”

 

“Be quick.” The prince whispers, legs still obscenely spread when Chanyeol pulls out of his body, watching the mix of oil and blood drip from his hole onto the bed sheets.

 

“I’ll be back, don’t close your legs.”

 

Near the oils, towels and sheaths Chansook has left, Chanyeol could have sworn she also left a plug. He finds it behind the towels, a tiny piece of clean linen sheet to be rolled like a tube and inserted in the carrier’s hole after his first penetration to help stop the bleeding.

 

And when he looks down and remembers to take the sheath off his length, Chanyeol sees just how soaked in blood it is. He’ll bring in the royal physician right after he’s done cleaning them up.

 

This time, the guard returns with his arms full; towels, oils, the material to be turned into a plug and two large cups he has found behind all the supplies, filled with water and ice, as well as the bucket of water he previously used to clean their orgasms away.

 

Chanyeol places everything on the table near the bed, only holding a towel he dips in the bucket before placing one knee on the bed. “My love?”

 

The prince opens his eyes and yawns. “I didn’t sleep- I promise!”

 

At the very least he kept his legs spread as instructed. “If you’re in pain, let me know.” It’s only when the towel touches Baekhyun’s skin that he truly wakes up.

 

“I- Give it to me.” Baekhyun asks shyly, stopping Chanyeol’s wrist with his hand. “Don’t touch my blood- I’ll do it.”

 

Chanyeol already _knew_ this was coming. “Can I do it for you? I’ve caused this bleeding after all.”

 

“Y-You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.” The guard confirms, one hand holding Baekhyun’s thigh from the other. “But it does not disgust me. I know where this blood came from, I know what it means, and I know I caused it.” He leans down, not minding his penis coming in contact with the blood on Baekhyun’s bottom, to whisper in his ear. “That is what a lover should do. And that is what I want to do for _you_.”

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whines under him, reaching with shaky hands to grip his arms. “Why do you always say things like this and make me feel- you make it so easy.”

 

“Because I mean it.” The guard kisses behind his ear. “Now please let me clean your hole and plug you and send you to bed. I’ll call the royal physician when you wake up.”

 

Calling the physician right after penetration is not a good idea as the carrier’s insides need to rest before being examined and the bleeding must stop for any kind of examination to take place. From the looks of it, Baekhyun has bled a great amount.

 

Chanyeol carefully wipes the blood away from his thighs, ass cheeks and around his hole before asking him to stand for the very little moment he needs to change the sheets- a clean set left behind by Chansook as well- and throw the biggest towel over the new sheets, as the blood must have penetrated into the mattress and made a stain.

 

“Lie down.”

 

The guard ends up oiling the prince’s hole from the outside before pushing in the plug, watching it stain a little from the inside before it completely blocks Baekhyun’s entrance.

 

“You don’t have to oil me.” The prince calls for Chanyeol’s attention when the guard leaves the bed to reach for the oil jars, yawning. “I would prefer just sleep.”

 

“I do, in fact.” Chanyeol looks through the jars and finds the lavender one. The note Chansook left on it makes the guard laugh- of course he knows which one to use after penetration. “Lavender will calm your hormones.”

 

“I might fall asleep on you.” Baekhyun threatens, yawning more and more. _The prince gets sleepy after intercourse. Noted._

“Fall asleep on me. I’ll join you after making sure you’re soaked in lavender.”

 

It’s also widely known that lavender helps the body process the new influx of hormones as well as regulate the pain that comes from the pierced protective membrane.

 

Baekhyun tries his best to stay awake, falling asleep a few times in the process before finally opening his eyes when Chanyeol lies next to him. “Are you finished?”

 

“I am.” Chanyeol opens his arms. “Join me.”

 

“You will get oil all over yourself.”

 

“The oil does not bother me.” Chanyeol insists, not giving up. “Let me hold you.”

 

When Baekhyun shyly moves towards him, Chanyeol moves much more on his own, not wanting the tired prince to tire himself even more. Right away, a hand slips under Baekhyun’s neck while the other reaches for one of Baekhyun’s legs to pull it over his waist. “This way it’ll be easier to sleep with the plug in.”

 

Baekhyun hides his face in the guard’s neck when Chanyeol’s hand moves to his bottom, gently rubbing his overheated skin. “How do you feel?”

 

“Sated… much better than when I do it with my fingers.”

 

Not able to stop himself, Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I really am sorry for the pain I’ve caused you.” Baekhyun’s skin is so, _so_ soft under his hand. He can’t help but squeeze his ass cheek. “It must have hurt even more because of my size.”

 

“It hurt.” Baekhyun confirms in a small voice, hand reaching to grab Chanyeol’s bicep. “But it’s okay if it’s you. If it’s for you, I can take it.”

 

_Does the prince not realise how provoking his words are?_

 

“Don’t say things like that.”

 

“Why?” Baekhyun looks up, confusion written over his traits. “Do you… not like it?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head- _Baekhyun truly has no idea_. “Give me your hand.” He orders, waiting for Baekhyun to obey only to push the smaller’s hand on his penis. “Look at how you make me feel.” The length throbs against the prince’s hand. “Do you not know what your words do to me- do you want it back inside you?”

 

Baekhyun swallows audibly, not pushing his hand away. It takes him a few moments to lift his eyes, cheeks now as bright as when Chanyeol was inside him. “Is that… what you feel for me?”

 

The guard moves Baekhyun’s hand from his length to his chest, over his heart. “Everything throbs for you, my love. My heart as much as my penis- my mind is filled with you.”

 

“M-My mind is also filled with you.” Baekhyun answers. “I want to look the best for you and when I touch myself-“ Chanyeol nods, hand still as unashamedly placed over Baekhyun’s bottom. “I think of you. I dream of you sometimes and I tell everyone about you. And- I would not have wanted any other man to have make me bleed.”

 

“Give me a kiss.”

  

Baekhyun approaches Chanyeol’s face and opens his mouth.

 

They fall asleep rubbing their lengths together, whining in each other’s mouths.

 

 

***

 

 

When Chanyeol wakes up, it all feels like a dream. Except it isn’t- Baekhyun is still lying _bare_ against him.

 

It was _not_ a dream.

 

The first thing he remembers is that Baekhyun bled- they need the royal physician to come check on him. When he looks at the window, the sky is as dark as it was before taking Baekhyun’s virginity. It must still be the night.

 

Chanyeol leaves the bed carefully, wrapping a towel around his waist and opening the door.

 

“Can we enter, now?” Chansook asks, hands on her hips as the royal physician stands behind her. “We have been here for two hours now, Chanyeol.”

 

This clearly is _not_ what he was expecting.

 

She truly has planned _everything_.

 

“Give me a moment.” Chanyeol tries, tightening the towel around his waist.

 

The servant doesn’t look pleased.

 

“Baekhyun needs to wake up- he won’t like being entered on like this without warning.”

 

“You already call him _Baekhyun_?”

 

Chanyeol blinks- perhaps she’s a little too protective over the prince. “He told me to call him that.”

 

Pressing her lips together, the head servant nods and points to the door. “Hurry, please. He needs to be examined now that you’ve- just hurry.”

 

Doing exactly that, the guard enters the room again and goes for the bed, placing a hand over Baekhyun’s cheek. “Love, wake up. It’s me.”

 

Baekhyun yawns, opening his eyes at the warm contact. “What is it?”

 

“The royal physician is here to check on you… and Chansook.”

 

“Oh _Heavens_.” Baekhyun whines, sitting up with Chanyeol’s help before making him lie on his back, blankets draped over his intimacy.

 

“You may enter!” Chanyeol yells, standing not too far from the bed once both Chansook and the physician are inside. The physician is the first one to approach the bed. “Crown Prince, I hear that you were penetrated tonight. Is that true?”

 

The prince looks so embarrassed- Chanyeol feels a little guilty. “Y-Yes.”

 

“Will you please pull the blankets away so I can take a look?”

 

Baekhyun complies and spreads his legs. From the way the white material of the plug has turned red, Chanyeol assumes it has blocked the bleeding.

 

Chansook stands further behind, eyes to the floor.

 

“Can you explain to me exactly what happened?” The old man asks Baekhyun, pulling the material out of his hole.

 

“I made him bleed.” Chanyeol answers this time, aware of Chansook’s eyes on him. “The protective membrane burst inside and he bled. I felt it when I was inside him.”

 

“Very well!” He claps his hands, turning to look at the prince again. “Let’s see if the bleeding has ceased- can someone bring me oil?”

 

Chansook immediately complies, grabbing the nearest jar to the bed before returning to her place. The old man dips a finger in it before inserting it inside Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun turns his head towards him and closes his eyes, pain written over his traits. “Clench down, your Royal Highness.”

 

After a few more tests, the bleeding declared to have stopped, the only thing left to examine is Baekhyun’s breasts. The physician asks Baekhyun to move and make him some space so he can sit comfortably on the bed and place both hands on Baekhyun’s breasts.

 

“They have definitely started swelling.” He turns to Chanyeol. “Did you oil him in lavender after penetration?”

 

“I did.” Chanyeol confirms. “His entire body.”

 

“Very well then. Nothing is out of the ordinary and as for self-lubrication, it should happen after you two engage in more intercourse. Perhaps after two or three times.” The old man leaves the bed and bows his head to Baekhyun. “You are safe to carry children from now on, Crown Prince. Congratulations!”

 

“T-Thank you.” Baekhyun pulls the blankets over his body. “May I ask one more thing of you?”

 

“Anything, your Royal Highness.”

 

“Would it be possible to keep this… between us? What I mean is I don’t want Mother and Father to know about it right now.”

 

The physician frowns. “Is there a specific reason for that?”

 

Baekhyun sits up. “They will be overjoyed about it and will want to announce it to the entire kingdom when I… wish to have some privacy with my lover before everyone knows.”

 

Chanyeol smiles stupidly at their exchange.

 

The physician hums. “I can grant this wish of yours if you accept to let me examine you once every week at the very least but also, once after each time you engage in intercourse.”

 

“He is right.” Chansook lifts her head, directing her words to Baekhyun. “We must make sure you are safe and sound- you know how much the Queen and the King worry about your health.”

 

“I agree.” Chanyeol adds, joining the conversation. “I also want you to be healthy.”

 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with so much love in his eyes the older doesn’t know how to process it. “Okay.”

 

When the physician leaves, Chansook stays behind, eyes on the Crown Prince. “Is all okay, my prince?”

 

“It is. Please don’t worry about me.”

 

“Did he please you?” She asks, completely ignoring the fact that Chanyeol is standing right there in _nothing_ but a towel. “If he forced you to do something-“

 

“Chansook.” Baekhyun calls, pulling the blankets over his chest. “I have never been this happy, I assure you. He is good to me.”

 

The servant nods her head and looks towards Chanyeol. “You are expected to take care of him. Do not sadden him and… if you ever need advice, come to me first.”

 

Chanyeol bows his head to her. “I will.” He understands just how important she is to Baekhyun. “Thank you for your blessings, I will take care of him.”

 

When Chansook is out of the door, Chanyeol lets a deep breath out, making the prince laugh. “She’s very protective of me. Don’t worry too much, she’ll learn to like you.”

 

“I hope so.” The guard jumps in the bed, stealing the corner of the blankets to shield himself now that the temperature has gone down. “But tell me now, is it really okay to hide it from your parents?”

 

“As long as you don’t… impregnate me.”

 

_Still so shy._

 

“Will you let me one day?” One hand creeps under the blankets to reach for Baekhyun’s hips. “I want to make you bear so many children, my love. Have the prettiest family with you and take you officially as mine.”

 

Chanyeol pulls the blankets away only to reveal an aroused Baekhyun- the hormones have _truly_ started their effect. “Come sit on my lap and tell me.” The prince complies, eyes dreamy and hands shaking.

 

“I- I want to bear them for you and if you marry me- I want to have your name,” he admits.

 

“What else?” The guard caresses his hips, leaning to drop a kiss against his collarbone.

 

“What would you like me to bear?”

 

Chanyeol’s grip tightens around his hips. “Anything, my love. Anything you bear for me will be a blessing.”

 

“Then… what about your family?” Baekhyun adds, hands resting on Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Will they not come?

 

“They may visit, but I doubt they would stay. I wouldn’t want to burden you with-“

 

“You aren’t.” Baekhyun looks at him. “They will be my second family- I want them to live here. If they wish to, of course, I wouldn’t want to oblige them.”

 

Chanyeol pecks the prince’s lips, chuckling. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. My parents would be delighted to have them over as well. I want to see who raised you. And your sister, too.”

 

The influx of hormones is to blame for the amount of sex Baekhyun now needs to be sated. The prince starts grinding his bottom on Chanyeol’s length. “I also want to visit your birthplace and see where you were raised.”

 

Chanyeol indulges him, hand over the prince’s length to soothe his desires. “Are you that curious about me?”

 

“I am- I really am.”

 

“Then I will take you.” Chanyeol breathes against his lips. “I will take you and I will show you.”

 

“I want to spend more time with you.” Baekhyun admits, still a little flushed in the neck. “Just the two of us.”

 

Chanyeol kisses his neck, hand still working over his length. “So I can touch you like _this_?”

 

The prince’s moans are still as pretty. “Yes but also- I want to take you to the annual festivity and go- picnic with you and maybe-“ Another moan, Baekhyun hides in Chanyeol’s neck. “I also want to go to the flowers’ festival together.”

 

“How about we leave the kingdom for a while? Just you and I after we tell your parents?” Another kiss at the prince’s sensitive neck. “Not far from my birthplace, I know of a lovely town. I’ll show you the place and penetrate you as many times as you wish for me to under the stars. Would you love that?”

 

Baekhyun cries against him. “P-Please.”

 

“My lovely prince.” He chuckles, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I will look after you.”

 

 

***

 

 

Things begin to change between Chanyeol and Baekhyun after that night. Subtle changes no one would catch had they not known of their relationship.

 

The days go by as usual, Chanyeol playing Baekhyun’s guard and accompanying him all around for the entire day, with Chansook close by.

 

Bath time still proceeds the same way, except now they allow themselves to use the room in which Baekhyun lost his virginity to Chanyeol after every bath, two young and healthy men, attracted by each other as much from the heart than the body- it is only expected that they do.

 

_The prince starts self-lubricating quickly after._

 

Chanyeol initiates their kisses most of the time in the beginning until Baekhyun’s shy manners slowly fade away, until he’s capable of going by himself to Chanyeol and asking for a kiss or even better, a warm hug. Things in matter of sexuality arrive a little later.

 

It takes a little more time for Baekhyun to find the courage to tell Chanyeol he wants him in bed, to use words and voice it out clearly that he wants to be penetrated- that he wants Chanyeol to feed him his semen or even that he wants his lover to lick his hole.

 

The trips start becoming more and more numerous, the time Baekhyun finds himself alone with his guard becomes so important that his parents start asking questions. Even his behavior starts changing.

 

It’s only after three months of hiding their relationship that Baekhyun finally tells his parents about it and about the fact that he has lost his virginity to Chanyeol. The reaction is immediate; the King and the Queen run to him, hug him and welcome him to the family- thank him for taking care of their son and immediately after, the news is announced through the kingdom and the next month is to be _only_ celebrations.

 

Through all of it, Baekhyun’s parents also make allusion to marriage. As well as to children.

 

“I apologise- they’re just very eager to see me settle and bear.” Baekhyun is seated in his large bed, in the official bedroom designated for him. Chanyeol only followed him minutes after the King and the Queen invited the couple in to talk, using drinking tea as an excuse. Chanyeol could not leave as fast as his lover, who immediately told his parents to not rush them.

 

“It’s not a worry. I understand why they’re so eager.” Chanyeol comforts, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at the prince.

 

_How can a person look as good bare as clothed?_

 

“But it is to me.” Baekhyun replies in a muffled voice before sitting up. “I don’t want to drown you in royal traditions and- there is so much to prepare for a wedding and even children and you-“

 

Chanyeol gets it. He truly does get his beautiful little prince.

 

“And I?” The guard moves his body towards Baekhyun’s, hovering over him like it’s a habit now. “What is bothering you?”

 

The prince reaches for his biceps with delicate fingers, holding onto him like he always does when they’re in bed. “We haven’t discussed it and I- I don’t know what you want.”

 

“We can discuss it now.” Chanyeol leans in to kiss Baekhyun’s pout away. “And I want _you_. I truly hope it’s clear by now.”

 

“You’d be ready to jump in right away?”

 

“Right this instant if you ask me. I knew what I was doing when I allowed myself to lust after you. I have not forgotten you are the Crown Prince to become the carrier King.”

 

“What about now?” Baekhyun asks, looking every bit afraid. “What do you allow yourself now?”

 

 

“I allow myself to love you. I allow myself thinking about you wearing my name and bearing my child. I allow myself to think of a future where _you_ lead the kingdom with _me_.”

 

Tradition wants it that if the Crown Prince is a carrier, he should be given a special title while his spouse gets the title of only _King_.

 

“And if it has to be now, then so be it.”

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets his legs lift to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling him flushed against his body. “My parents want it to be very soon.”

 

“What do _you_ want, my love?” Baekhyun should have as much a say in this as anyone else. “Do you think of becoming my spouse and letting me impregnate you? Is that something you wish for?”

 

The prince’s grip tightens on him. “I- I do.”

 

“Do you not think seeing you walking in a thin robe with a baby bump- _my child_ \- wearing our wedding ring is a sight I wish to wake up to every day? To please and look after you- do you not think of the way I harden at the thought of you being _mine_? The thought of you drinking my _semen_ every day when you become pregnant?”

 

Opening his eyes, Baekhyun looks at the guard with flushed cheeks. “I will still be like this for you even if the wedding happens later.”

 

“Why later?” Chanyeol throws back, bringing Baekhyun’s hands in his. “Why later when we can do it now?” Cupping the prince’s bottom through his clothes, Chanyeol starts rubbing him. “You are at your prime age to carry. Your womb is ready. I am ready- _you_ are ready, my love.”

 

Baekhyun’s smile earns him a kiss on the cheek. “I will tell my parents then.”

 

The guard undresses his bottom and finds it wet with self-lubrication, ready for his fingers. “Is my prince aroused?”

 

“P-Please.”

 

Chanyeol fingers Baekhyun until he cries, coming untouched on his fingers. Baekhyun’s self-lubrication soils the guard’s fingers, shiny and transparent, while his semen lies on his stomach.

 

It’s a warm feeling.

 

It becomes warmer when Chanyeol pushes inside the prince.

 

But the warmest it’s ever been is when Baekhyun lies against Chanyeol, tired and sated, whispering the three little words Chanyeol has come to wait for the most. Nothing ever warms his heart like those coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

 _Nothing_.

 

 

***

 

 

It’s only when the wedding is to take place in two months, that the royal physician announces they may start trying to make Baekhyun pregnant.

 

“It is said to be good luck for the carrier to be wed when he is already pregnant.”

 

It turns out to be a tradition Chanyeol has never heard of, or at least, never heard of when he was still living in his town. The guard’s entire family seems just as shocked about the news, but they encourage Chanyeol to go on with it. Living in the palace and among the royal members and staff, they’ve learned to adapt to tradition.

 

After all, Chanyeol’s parents and sister are dying to see Baekhyun pregnant. They already dote on him, what more if he was to be carrying? Chanyeol barely even gets any time alone with him ever since his family moved in with them. And to think he won’t be allowed to be Baekhyun’s guard once the wedding is over- he’ll ask for their chambers to be built together.

 

He cannot stay away from his little prince.

 

Two days after the physician’s announcement, Baekhyun asks to see him in private. The servants and their families don’t ask nor interfere anymore- they all heard of the news and know both Chanyeol and Baekhyun often get intimate with each other.

 

Baekhyun asks to meet him in the room near the bathhouse, the room in which the prince lost his virginity to Chanyeol. He finds him seated on the bed- the one that was replaced with a new one ever since Baekhyun bled on it **-** playing with cherry blossom petals.

 

In a way, he knows what Baekhyun asked him here for and if anything, it shows in the young prince’s mannerisms, the way he busies his hands for a lack of things to do. Chanyeol opted not to rush the discussion about pregnancy as he believes Baekhyun should think of it first- it is his body after all.

 

“Come sit.” The prince invites, softly tapping on the bed.

 

“What is it, love?” Chanyeol places a hand over his, rubbing his skin. “Tell me.”

 

“I like this place.” Baekhyun starts. “It is filled with my best memories- you and that night. I still think of it… of you. Of what you did for me and how you made me feel. I have not forgotten that.”

 

While Chanyeol looks at him, Baekhyun looks at the petals on the bed. “And I knew lying under you was right. I knew you were safe- and you made it feel so good. You… still do and-“ Baekhyun looks up at him, eyes shining with tears, the light from the candles reflecting on them. “And thinking of you and I making life- of bearing your children, it warms my heart. I know what kind of father you’ll be. What kind of lover you are and I- I want you to.”

 

Chanyeol reaches for his other hand, looking down to the younger’s body only to see the way the thin robe he’s wearing leaves nothing to the imagination. “Do you want to, tonight?”

 

“ _Please_ , Chanyeol.”

 

Their movements are quick, Baekhyun is bare quick enough and lying back with legs spread, waiting for Chanyeol to rid himself of his clothes. Feeling Baekhyun’s insides right on his penis feels better than imagined- the warmth and tightness driving him deeper inside the prince.

 

“Say it again, my love.”

 

Baekhyun moans and whines and claws at Chanyeol’s back, cries and begs him to go harder, delirious on how good it feels to be taken like this. “Put a child in my womb- _please_ -“ Another moan, a tighter clenching. “I’ll carry it well in my womb for you- I promise-“

 

The words fall out of the prince’s mouth, free and loud and inviting and Chanyeol does just that, fuck the little prince until he’s ejaculating inside him, no need to touch Baekhyun as he has already come.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t let him pull out immediately. “I love you- _oh_ , I love you so much.”

 

Chanyeol leans to kiss his forehead. “My prince, I love you just as much. My little prince, my carrier and my lover.”

 

“Do you know what my teacher says?”

 

The guard blinks, wondering why they’re talking about teachers and education when Chanyeol is balls deep inside him trying to make him pregnant.

 

“He says a carrier must spread his legs often and be penetrated to make sure it takes. _His_ words, not mine.”

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol gives another thrust inside the smaller. “Is that your subtle way of telling me you want more intercourse?”

 

Baekhyun pouts at him.

 

“Keep your legs spread, then. Let’s try again.”

 

 

***

 

 

Four weeks later, Baekhyun is confirmed to be pregnant by the royal physician. Four weeks after the first time Chanyeol took him without anything to prevent his semen from entering Baekhyun.

 

Exactly one month is left for the wedding and luckily for the couple, their families take care of the preparations together, accompanied by the servants, as they do not want to tire the pregnant prince, nor take the now _father_ of his child away from him.

 

They also know of Baekhyun’s _numerous_ needs in bed.

 

Chansook also becomes more friendly with him as time passes, as she also sees the almost permanent smile on the prince’s face when Chanyeol is around him. She is also the first one to congratulate them after the royal physician.

 

“Touch him often.” Chansook whispers one morning as she’s preparing tea for the still asleep prince, Chanyeol waiting in the kitchen by her side. “He is very shy- as you must now know and I would not get into these matters but… please look after his needs.”

 

“I will.” Chanyeol assures. “I already do. I touch him very often- every single day if you must know.”

 

“Very well. Do you make him drink your semen?” She asks, tone still as serious as before. “Do you finger his hole?”

 

As it is known Baekhyun will give birth from his ass, it is very important to finger him once every day and let his muscles loosen up. “I do. He drinks my semen in the morning and I finger him multiple times a day.”

 

“Excellent. Come to me if you have questions- nothing is out of line. These are all normal health matters and should be taken seriously.”

 

Chanyeol leaves with the tea after promising her to do exactly that. Except he finds his lover bare on the bed, blankets kicked to the floor, legs spread and hole wet.

 

_His little prince has woken up aroused._

 

Placing the cup of tea on the table, Chanyeol walks to the high bed and puts a knee on the mattress, making the smaller open his eyes. “Good morning.”

 

“Hello.” Baekhyun replies, taking into account the state he’s in. “I… I need you.”

 

That is another thing Chanyeol is so very proud of; Baekhyun’s way of communicating with him. They have grown close enough and deepened their relationship to a point where even the things Baekhyun used to be shy about are now things he discusses with a little more ease, after having learned over and over again with Chanyeol that these are things they acknowledge and take care of together.

 

Just like how Chanyeol enjoys making Baekhyun kneel and suck his penis, Baekhyun needs to be fingered in the morning. There is no shame in indulging in pleasure.

 

“Do you not wish to drink your tea first?”

 

The prince shakes his head. “Feed me your semen.”

 

And like every morning, Chanyeol undresses, places one knee back on the bed, letting his penis reach Baekhyun’s mouth when the prince turns his head to the side while his fingers make their way to Baekhyun’s spread legs, three of his digits sinking into the prince’s wet hole.

 

At times where Baekhyun is not too tired, Chanyeol lets him suck on his penis and swallow his semen just like that, while having fingers inside him. On other days, when he’s a little more tired, Chanyeol simply strokes himself over the smaller’s opened mouth. And on days Baekhyun is truly too tired to engage in anything late at night and after his afternoon nap, Chanyeol still makes sure he gets his dose. He strokes himself, collects his semen in a cup and wakes Baekhyun up to swallow it before anything else in the morning.

 

Once the semen is swallowed and Baekhyun’s orgasm is washed away from his stomach, Chanyeol lies next to him, cuddling him from behind to touch his yet to grow baby bump.

 

“Have you thought of a name for the child?” Chanyeol asks, rubbing warmth onto his skin.

 

“The _children_.”

 

Chanyeol freezes. “Has the physician told you we’re having more than one?”

 

Baekhyun chuckles. “He cannot be sure of that right now. I just… feel it.”

 

“We need multiple names, then.” Chanyeol confirms, kissing the back of his head. “How about Chanhyun?”

 

“I-“ Baekhyun turns to him, a laughter on his lips. “Let me think of the names by myself, maybe?”

 

“Why not! A mix of both our names would be a lovely idea!”

 

“It doesn’t… sound as lovely.”

 

The couple spends the morning and afternoon arguing over whether or not Chanhyun is a great name. Not the night, though. Because the night is reserved for their bare bodies discovering each other, for kisses and promises, for Chanyeol talking to Baekhyun’s stomach.

 

 

***

 

 

_[6 years later]_

 

“And that is how both your fathers have met!”

 

Chanyeol watches from afar, smile never leaving his face.

 

“What were they doing in the water?” Bohyun asks from where she’s seated in front of Chansook.

 

_Such a smart girl. She's just like Baekhyun._

 

“They were- playing games!”

 

Chanyeol laughs at her explanation, remembering exactly what _games_ he and Baekhyun first _played_ in the water _together_.

 

“But they were not children! Why was daddy playing games with papa in the water!” Junki throws back, not convinced with the way Chansook is trying to tell them the story of how their parents met.

 

Junki is the louder twin of them both while Junsu is the calm and reserved one- they’ve all taken so much from their carrier. Junki is a lot more like Chanyeol.

 

“Papa likes the water a lot, Junki!” Aeyoung throws back, looking at Bohyun and Chanri for support.

 

“Yeah it’s true!” They both encourage.

 

“Papa really likes the water a lot- just yesterday, he took me to the river!” Bohyun adds. “Let auntie Chansook tell us the full story!”

 

_The triplets, ah the triplets. They’ve been so much work and yet, Chanyeol wouldn’t trade them for anything in the entire world._

“Do you know where Baekhyun is?” Chansook turns to him, eyes pleading.

 

“He’s taking a bath. He should be there soon.” Chanyeol provides, entering to sit on the pillows on the floor next to his children, inviting the youngest to sit on his lap; Bonhwa and Chinhwa. And to think they’re the most troublesome ones, at their very little age. Someone always has to watch _this_ pair of twins.

 

“What games were you playing in the water with papa, daddy? Aren’t you a little too old for games?” Junki turns to him.

 

Chanyeol makes the twins each sit on a thigh, a hand against their stomachs so they don’t fall. “What should we call them...games that involve-“

 

“Strength games!” Baekhyun’s voice blooms through the hallway, saving the situation and Chansook’s very distressed face. “Your daddy was so strong and I liked provoking him to see who was the stronger one between the two of us.”

 

“Yeah, strength games.” Chanyeol eyes can’t leave Baekhyun’s. _So beautiful, still so, so beautiful._

 

Seeing him like this makes the King feel things he knows he shouldn’t feel- they should wait a little at the very least. But after having a taste of Baekhyun for so many years, Chanyeol can’t resist it now- can’t resist him anymore.

 

“I need to have a talk with your papa, children.” Chanyeol stands up, giving over the twins in his arms to Chansook. “How about you go have dinner and play a little and we’ll join you after?”

 

At the mention of dinner and playing, all five children run towards the kitchen, only the youngest twins staying in Chansook’s arms as she exits behind them. “If you decide to have another baby, please don’t let it be twins or triplets.”

 

Chanyeol laughs at her on his way to Baekhyun.

 

“Follow me.”

 

He takes his hand and leads them through the palace, location now memorised by heart, and into their private room, claiming his mouth against the door.

 

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks, breathless. His hands rest against Chanyeol’s chest, weakly, with no intention to push him away.

 

“I like seeing you come out of the bath.” Chanyeol confesses against his lips. “I hold special memories of the water and you.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles, cheeks turning pink at the implication. After so many years, seven children and a wedding, a nation to rule and tons of responsibilities, Chanyeol still finds himself as attracted to Baekhyun as he was in the beginning.

 

Their love has done nothing but grow as time passed as their relationship followed, naturally.

 

“Don’t be upset at me, my prince.”

 

Truth is, Chanyeol can’t stop calling him that. This name holds a special place in his heart- in both their hearts.

 

“Tell me.”

 

Chanyeol’s hands fall to his hips, squeezing. “I want you pregnant again.” He confesses. “I want to see you give birth and I want to hold children you’ll have protected in your body for months- I want us to make more babies.”

 

The first pair of twins were planned, but the year that followed with the triplets were not. They decided to take a year of rest in between before Baekhyun became pregnant again on the fourth and gave birth to another pair of twins.

 

It’s been two years since they’ve tried, as per the royal physician’s advice to let the carrier’s body rest in between pregnancies.

 

Chanyeol has always dreamed of having a huge family of his own- they’re on the right road with seven children so far.

 

“I did not know you… still wanted to have more. I thought it was enough and didn’t think of bringing up the topic again.” Baekhyun confesses, expression turning guilty. “I want more.”

 

They’re worked on a lot of things- communication, feelings, wants, needs. But certain things like Baekhyun’s initial character cannot be changed. But that’s okay. Chanyeol can bring these things up.

 

“Give me a kiss and tell me where you want to be taken, my love.”

 

The carrier King complies, letting his husband’s tongue in his mouth while his legs part. “Against the wall- oh _Heavens_ please take me against the wall.”

 

Chanyeol turns Baekhyun around so he’s face to face with the wall, back to him. He rips the clothes covering his bottom and cups his entrance. “Aren’t you wet for me, already?”

 

“O-Only wet for you.” The younger whines, spreading his legs a little more. “Give me your penis, please.”

 

Slapping the wet hole, Chanyeol watches Baekhyun’s self-lubrication splash onto their clothes. “Say it like you mean it.”

 

They’ve gone a little rougher on sex through the years, after discovering Baekhyun is _also_ into being taken roughly.

 

“My King, _please_. Make my womb carry your child again.”

 

Chanyeol kisses his neck. “What am I to you, love?”

 

“Everything.” The answer is immediate. “The man who took my virginity and made me bleed.” He gets rewarded another kiss. “My lover and my husband. My King and the father of my children. My safe place.”

 

“Let me see you bear again.” Chanyeol starts pushing his penis inside, catching onto Baekhyun’s hands against the wall, linking them together. “Don’t resist it- take me all inside, my prince.”

 

Baekhyun takes it like he’s always been taking it, willing and pliant and warm for Chanyeol. A little less shy than he’d have been six years ago, but still as fragile.

 

_Still so fertile._

 

_Still as pretty._

 

_Lovely._

 

 

***

 

 

“Do you think we’re having twins again?”

 

The carrier erupts in laughter, turning his naked body to his husband. “Chansook would lose her mind.”

 

Chanyeol hums. “But your parents and mine would be overjoyed about this.”

 

It _is_ true that both families have gone crazy over just how fertile the couple is- not that they’re complaining. In fact, they’re encouraging them to go for _more_.

 

“I think we’re having four this time.”

 

Not being able to stop it, Chanyeol chokes on his saliva, sitting up. “Four?”

 

“I feel it.”

 

“Your feelings about these things have never been wrong.”

 

Baekhyun pushes the taller down in order to make him lie again and moves his body over his, hiding his head in Chanyeol’s neck. “Do you mind if we have four?”

 

The kiss he receives on top of his head is enough of an answer. “I would be the happiest man on this planet.”

 

Silence fills the room for a while, letting the taller think Baekhyun has gone to sleep. But he has not.

 

“I truly am happy that you’ve entered my life like this.” Baekhyun speaks against his neck. “I would not have asked for better.”

 

“My love.” Chanyeol strokes over the carrier’s back. _His skin is still as soft as six years ago_. “I have been nothing but blessed when it comes to you.”

 

“You take such good care of me- of the children and of the nation. I truly could not have asked for more.”

 

“My little prince.” The King coos. “Look at you all grown up and talking about your feelings. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Baekhyun bites his neck in return. “Why do you always have to embarrass me…”

 

Chanyeol grabs his bottom and squeezes in answer. “I have this really good idea.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Since we’re having four-“

 

“No.”

 

“But love-“

 

“It’s a no from me.” Baekhyun sighs.

 

“If we’re having four, shouldn’t we think of names? We’d already have found one-“

 

_“No.”_

They spend the afternoon arguing over whether or not _Chanhyun_ is a great name.

 

Baekhyun wins the argument. But that’s okay.

 

Because Chanyeol wins at life.

 

With Baekhyun by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I am back and this author note is going to be kinda long JSJSJSJS
> 
> So I've been busy with BAE for a while then I lost my motivation to write and stopped for about almost two months. I think indecision is what I blame tbh. I've had too many ideas in mind and didn't know which one to write first. Then when I'd have decided which one I'd lose motivation so fast and would stop writing it about maximum 2-3 days prior to having started it.
> 
> It was exhausting and I felt like shit.
> 
> I also wanted to write fics that don't focus THIS much on smut because hey Noel why can't you write a full plot and stop focusing so much on sex!!!!! I know I include really sweet stuff and emotions during sex and all but I just sat back and went,,,, oh don't you suck at this!!!!! ANYWAYS JSJSJSJS I had inspiration for this on a random night about 2 weeks ago or so. My friend sent me this skincare set thingy and I hadn't opened it yet and I was you know just cleaning my room and decided okay Noel open it and check what's inside.
> 
> Let me tell you. This is literally what inspired this entire fic. 
> 
> It's called the Ritual of Sakura and it comes in a set (mine had foaming shower gel, body scrub, body lotion and a handwash) all smelling like organic rice milk and cherry blossom.
> 
> I have never smelled anything THIS good I swear to God.
> 
> So I went like hey imagine Crown Prince Baekhyun being given a bath with the most expensive and prettiest products for his soft baby skin. (This set is so expensive too JJJSJSJSJS I was inspired indeed my friends).
> 
> I've been whining so much and if you've read this far, congratulations!!!
> 
> So summary is, I wanted to put a bit more effort into the plot and world bulding and emphasis on more than just smut. I'm not sure how great that went but I tried JSJSJSJS
> 
> Also I wrote for this fic almost every single day for the past 2 weeks and ngl I'm proud of it. Like. I really am proud for finishing it and keeping it up every day.
> 
> It's also pretty much longer than my usual oneshot smuts so I'm a tiny nervous jsjsjsjs
> 
> Anyways!!!!! Enough whining!!!
> 
> I really wanna hear what you thought of it and what you liked and all *_*
> 
> You can find me on Twitter (@bucheonsbabe) if you want to drop by and say hi or if you'd like to talk to me! 
> 
> Please do tell me what you thought of it! I read all comments and they always make me super happy!! :)


End file.
